Por que no enamorame de Castiel
by CrystalMaidenM
Summary: El típico chico rudo, simpático & con aires de pocos amigos, Castiel... Si, exactamente de él me enamoré. Aunque tenga que pasar por muchas mierdas en el camino.
1. Chapter 1

Mi nombre es Lynn Evans, tengo 17 años… Mi padre por asuntos de negocios ha decidido mudarse Francia, para mí fue horrible tener que dejar a mis amigos &amp; a mi novio Víctor, ya que tengo que empezar una nueva vida en otro lugar… era mejor separarnos.

Mi padre consiguió que me aceptaran en el mejor instituto del lugar… a unas cuadras de nuestra nueva casa, llamado Swett Amoris. Ya que mencione a mi padre les hablare un poco sobre él; se llama Ricardo Evans, es un abogado muy poderoso, nunca ha perdido ningún caso pero… la mayoría de veces hace cosas muy malas para conseguir lo que quiere… tiene tanto dinero como para poder pagarle a alguien para eliminar cualquier persona u obstáculo que se le ponga en el camino…

Mi madre nos abandonó ya que no soportaba los maltratos del maldito de mi padre en parte fue mejor, aunque lo único que no le perdono es que me dejo cuando tenía apenas 7 años…

¡7:00 AM!  
-¡Diablos! Me dormí &amp; tengo clases en una hora (inmediatamente me metí a la ducha, me vestí con algo de ropa casual &amp; baje a la cocina donde estaba mi "amado" padre)  
-Vaya pero que niña más irresponsable, sabes muy bien que es tu primer día &amp; que tienes que llegar temprano (Reproche… ¡claro! Por cualquier cosa lo mismo)  
-¡Lo siento! Me dormí ¿Si?, A cualquiera le pasa… Ya me voy se me hace tarde (Mientras menos te vea, mejor)  
-¿Qué acaso no piensas desayunar? (Como si te importara papi)  
-No, no tengo hambre (faltaban 10 min para las 8 &amp; yo aquí perdiendo mi tiempo)  
-¡Espera!... (Por un momento lo dudo pero lo dijo) yo también ya me voy, de paso te dejo en el instituto (¡vaya, vaya! Hasta asusta que se interese por mí… Bueno en fin).

Fuimos directo al coche, inmediatamente tome mi reproductor… me puse los cascos e imagine como seria este día… Finalmente llegamos &amp; al salir del coche note lo elegante que era el instituto.

-¿Qué, también quieres que te vaya a dejar a tu aula o qué?  
-No hace falta, ya me voy.

Cuando entre fui el centro de atención para muchos, ¡oh claro! ¿Haber entrado a mediados del semestre tendrá mucho que ver? En fin… Fui a la sala de delegados para saber mi horario ya que no tenía idea de cuál era.

-Hola buenos días, ¿Dónde encuentro al delegado principal del instituto? (Le lancé la pregunta al joven rubio que había encontrado en la habitación)  
-Buenos días, ¡Mucho gusto! Mi nombre es Nathaniel &amp; soy el delegado principal, ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? (¡Por dios!, más simpático no puede ser)  
-Me llamo Lynn Evans, soy nueva &amp; no sé cuál es mi horario… mi padre se encargó del papeleo &amp; olvide pedírselo  
-Tranquila, dame un segundo ya te los traigo (Fue hacia un escritorio &amp; empezó a revisar unas carpetas hasta que volvió a mí con su simpática sonrisa)  
-Al parecer tendremos algunas clases juntos, será un placer estudiar contigo (Mas encantador, no podría ser… inmediatamente un leve sonrojo vino a mis mejillas, &amp; le di mi mejor sonrisa)  
-¡Muchas gracias! Eres muy amable (Mire que la primera clase era Química, tenía que ir hacia el laboratorio) Ya se me hace tarde tengo que irme  
-¿Nos vemos en el almuerzo en la cafetería? (¿Cómo negarme?)  
-Por supuesto, ahí nos vemos (Le di un beso en la mejía por agradecimiento a lo que el rubio reacciono algo nervioso) Hasta luego Nathaniel  
-NNos vemos Lynn fue un placer… (Haha, que muchacho más agradable)

Iba tan distraída leyendo las demás clases del horario, que sin accidentalmente choque con alguien… los dos caímos &amp; solo vi a un pelirrojo enojado con pinta de rockero con ojos grises… la verdad es que estaba bien guapo.

-¿Pero qué carajos te pasa, porque no te fijas por dónde vas? (Pero que chico más imbécil)  
-¡Hey! Discúlpame, No me fije… iba muy deprisa (al levantarme mire mi reloj &amp; vi que era muy tarde ya, mi primer día &amp; me dejarían fuera de la clase)  
-Pues para empezar puedes llegar más temprano ¿no? (hay pero que sarcástico el muchachito, ¡bravo!)  
-Eso que te importa (Me las pagaras)  
-¡Oh sí! Mucho, bueno como sea

El idiota pelirrojo subió las escaleras a la velocidad de la luz, el mal humor que llevaba se detectaba a kilómetros…. Seguí mi curso &amp; llegue al aula, al entrar note que el profesor estaba ausente… ¿Tanta maldita suerte? No lo creo, camine lo más rápido posible hacia un asiento vacío… Sin darme cuenta al lado estaba el suso dicho del pelirrojo

-¿Te guste tanto que viniste hasta mi aula a perseguirme? (Una sonrisa burlona &amp; coqueta de su parte… Pero como se atreve)  
-¡Oh si claro! Eres hermoso que vine hasta acá solo por ti, ¿contento? Ni que fueras Leonardo Di Caprio (si estaba bien bueno, pero admitírselo, JAMAS)  
-Déjate de tonterías  
-Cállate baboso  
-Ay si, tabla de planchar (Que hijo de puta)  
-¿Cómo me dijiste?

Ese instante en el que tenía ganas de ahorcarlo, pero llego el profesor…  
-¡Buenos días alumnos!, disculpen el retraso… tenía unos asuntos por resolver, por otro lado quiero darle la bienvenida al instituto a la Señorita Lynn Evans soy el Profesor Farres, es un placer

¡Vergüenza! Si… el que todos se me quedasen viendo como un bicho raro… Preferiría que me ignoraran por un instante. La media hora de clase fue aburrida, lo típico del profesor explicando cosas del libro; algunos platicando, los nerds poniendo atención &amp; participando… Yo estaba tan lejos de eso que solo quería que terminara la clase… En eso sentí como una bolita de papel golpeo mi cabeza &amp; cayo en mi cuaderno

-¡Auhh! (Exclamé, volteé a ver al pelirrojo… &amp; en efecto, había sido el) ¿Qué quieres?  
-Mira la hoja niña lenta (Comencé a abrirla &amp; al leer supe que esto estaría bueno para quitarme el aburrimiento)  
_**-Tabla de planchar xd, si así te llame**_

_Es mi primera historia, gracias por leer. :D _


	2. Dentro del Confort

_Los personajes de Amour Sucré son pertenecientes a chinomiko, la historia es solamente mia... :* _

* * *

_**-Jaja que problema el tuyo nalgas planas! (Le respondí el mensaje al muy idiota)**_

_**-Si, como sea… Por cierto me llamo Castiel ;) (Ohh con que así es su nombre)  
**_

_**-Pues tú ya sabes cómo me llamo pelirrojo teñido :P (joderlo es lo único que quería)  
**_

_**-Mi cabello es tan real comparado a tu abundante pecho ;) (jaja, lo veía venir… pero como puede decir eso… No tengo mucho, pero al menos me defiendo)  
**_

_**-Castiel, el sadismo en persona… **_

Terminaron las clases &amp; fui directo hacia la cafetería donde me esperaba Nathaniel, comenzamos a charlar… No obstante llegaron amigos del &amp; tuve la oportunidad de conocer a más personas; Una simpática chica de cabello blanco &amp; ojos ambarinos llamada Rosalya, una morena con una vestimenta algo peculiar, si mal no recuerdo se llamaba Kim &amp; su amiga Violeta con un tono de cabello exacto al de su nombre, como olvidarme de los simpáticos gemelos Armin… Alexy &amp; sin olvidarme de Melody, era como la mano derecha de Nathaniel, lo ayudaba con los papeles…

Los días transcurrieron monótonamente, después de eso no volví a hablar tanto con Castiel. Rara vez me lo encontraba en los pasillos metido en su mundo, me llenaba un poco de curiosidad, tenía esa personalidad de chico rudo con cara de tener pocos amigos

Era Lunes, tenía clases de biología… estaba aburrida que de verdad no quiera entrar, luego le prestaría los apuntes a Rosalya. Me dirigía hacia al patio en busca de un lugar donde poder estar tranquila, mi padre llevaba días ausente &amp; solo llamaba para escuchar que estaba haciendo, de hecho ¿Para qué lo hacía?, sé que me odia &amp; siempre que puede me echa en cara que mi madre se fue por mi culpa, es un completo enfermo… ¿En qué mierdas anda metido ahora?

La soledad no es mala, de hecho es peor tener gente cerca que finja que te escucha &amp; estar más solo que una piedra… Divise unos arbustos que estaban en el patio… solo quería recostarme &amp; no tener que estar pensando en estupideces… saque mi reproductor &amp; no vi unos pies que estaban en el suelo, justo detrás del susodicho arbusto…

¡No puede ser cierto!, ¿Que hace el idiota aquí? Los pies pertenecían al pelirrojo eufórico de Castiel, me miro algo confundido… pude detectar el olor a cigarrillo &amp; unas cuantas colillas de cigarro en el pasto

-¿Qué haces aquí tabla?

-¡No me llames así!, quería buscar un lugar donde pasar un rato… pero ya veo que estaba ocupado

-¡Oh, no entraste a clases!... a la niña la van a castigar – Se ve que no me conoce

-Déjate de tonterías, por cierto… ¿Tienes más cigarros? – Me vio algo confundido

-¿No me digas que fumas? – Desde hace un par de años para ser sincera

-No soy la niña que piensas…

Todo fluyo a un ritmo considerable… era tranquilizante, el humo del cigarrillo viajando a través de mis pulmones… Era un silencio placentero, intercambiamos algunas palabras solamente, no había nada que decir pero creo que era un rato de confort que no podía pedirse más… Sonó el timbre indicando el cambio de clases &amp; la verdad no podía faltar así que le indique que fuéramos… se quejó por mi vano en intento de hacerlo ir a clases, no dije más nada… agradecí por los cigarrillos y me fui…

Regrese a casa, subí a mi habitación hice un par de tareas y me acosté mirando el techo… No sé por qué mis pensamientos tenían que ver con Castiel, tiene aires de amargado y toda la cosa… pero él tiene esa cabeza ida en cosas que me es difícil descifrar, sé que es un chico con muchas facetas, sentía la necesidad de descubrirlas

¿Pero qué carajos estaba pensando? Es decir, Castiel no se fijaría en mí… ¿O sí? ¡Dios! Lynn deja de pensar en él de verdad nunca te hará caso.

Al día siguiente en el instituto, luego de tener la típica discusión con la intento de niña bonita de Amber... me retire intentando ignorar sus alaridos de gata en celo, necesitaba unos cuadernos para la siguiente clase… al dirigirme al casillero, me encontré a mi pelirrojo, ¡Espera! ¿Cómo que "Mi pelirrojo"? Yo estoy loca de remate

-¡Oye tabla!

-Me llamo Lynn, ¡Nalgas planas! – de verdad no se cansaba de joderme con eso

-Como sea, bueno veras… te platique el otro día que compraría una nueva guitarra &amp; como me dijiste que sabias tocar… Quiero comprobar si es cierto – ¡Oh sí! El otro día en los arbustos

-¡En serio!, por su puesto… - De verdad quería pasar más tiempo con él, pero yo &amp; mi bocona

-Genial, ¿hoy después de clases puedes? – a decir verdad mi "padre" no creo que se aparezca hoy en casa

-Sí, nos vemos… tengo que irme a Literatura

¿Debía de ilusionarme de esa manera con el?, necesito el consejo de alguien pero… ese alguien tiene que ser Rosalya… por su puesto!

-Rosa, escucha…. Tengo que confesarte algo – Ella es muy buena amiga!, mejor dicho… mi mejor amiga, se que puedo confiar en ella

-¿De qué se trata Lynn?... – Pregunto muy atenta, con esos ojos miel brillando radiantemente…

-Mas que nada es un secreto Rosa… yo…

-¿Crees que no se guardarlos?, ya dime Lynn – ese puchero en su rostro me hizo hablar de una buena vez

-Es que, creo que me gusta alguien…

-¡Oh por dios! ¿Quién, Quién?, ¿Lo conozco?

-Castiel…

-¿En serio? ¿Desde cuando? ¿Porque no me has contado?

-Ya Rosa deja de hacer tantas preguntas… en verdad no sé si me gusta, quizá solo me atrae… después de clases quiere que mire su nueva guitarra… así que iré con el

-No te lo puedo creer – Hablo con tanta seriedad que no se si lo que iba a decirme era bueno o malo – Veraz, Castiel tuvo una novia aquí en el instituto… su nombre es Debrah, ella lo dejo porque quería dedicarse a la música, prefirió mil veces su carrera que a Castiel… Él no era como lo conoces hoy en día… desde que se fue parece que algo dentro de él se quebró &amp; quedo ese chico serio, ese tipo busca pleitos desinteresado de la vida, es más su cabello era negro. Por eso me asombro de que Castiel este de ese humor

-Yo sabía que Castiel era un mundo completo por descubrir… No se Rosalya… quizás el solo me trata por cortesía o simplemente le caí bien… No mal interpretare las cosas, estoy segura que él no está preparado para sentir algo por una chica ahora… otra que no sea debrah

Esa charla intensa con Rosalya, dio un giro de 360 grados a las cosas… además por otro lado… Víctor.

Al recordarlo sentí ganas de verlo… ganas de sentir un beso suyo, yo todavía lo quiero &amp; no es justo habernos separado de esta manera… Pero… ¿Por qué no ha llamado?, no! Ningún mensaje de texto… Nada de nada! ¿Será que piensa rehacer su vida?, ¿olvidarse de mi así por así? Bravo cuando recupero los ánimos en unos minutos desaparecen… ¿porque me complico tanto la vida teniendo en mis pensamientos a personas que ni se toman la molestia de saber cómo estoy yo?

-¿Nos vamos? – El pelirrojo con su habitual semblante serio… Esos ojos grises tan profundos que me dejaban con ganas de seguir mirando

-Por supuesto – Un momento… ¿a dónde? No me lo dijo – Espera, no sabía que tenías motocicleta… Mi abuelo tenía una Ducati

-¡Vaya, Vaya! La Barbie sabe de máquinas – Contesto con su sarcástica sonrisa de lado que ponía.

Ya había viajado en motos antes, pero no pude descifrar ese cosquilleo que sentí al estar tan cerca de él… aspirando de su chaqueta ese olor a cigarrillo &amp; colonia era algo diferente a lo que sentía con Víctor… él un tipo carismático, romántico, detallista, muy correcto… muchas veces discutiendo por que se molestaba que llevara algunos Marlboro en mi bolso… Eran tan diferentes, &amp; los dos me encantaban de maneras desiguales.

-¡Tabla! Esta es mi casa… - era un departamento, muy acogedor… - ¿Quieres conocer a alguien?

-B-bueno – se fue en dirección a la cocina, cuando regreso… lo hizo un enorme perro negro que se me tiro en cima lamiendo mi rostro

-Se llama Demonio… Tienes suerte, normalmente no es amistoso con extraños

-Al parecer soy muy buena amiga de los animales, por algo te caigo bien – no pudo detener una risa ante mi broma

El enorme perro como que se estaba pasando de listo, agarro mi blusa con sus dientes &amp; tiro de ella… Castiel abrió los ojos de par en par, tratando de ayudarme… Cuando el susodicho perro rompió mi blusa

¡QUE VERGÜENZA!

* * *

Acepto tomatazos chicas xD Espero un review, la verdad es que me estoy esmerando por subir capítulos seguidos, &amp; mis dedos casi se derriten por ello... :3 quiero saber ¿que opinan?


	3. Mariposas!

_Los personajes de Amour Sucré son pertenecientes a chinomiko, la historia es solamente mía... :*_

* * *

Lo único que pude hacer fue taparme mis pechos como pude, en cuanto a Castiel… No paraba de reírse haciéndome de señas que lo acompañara al cuarto… me prestaría una camisa, tanto que busco en su armario saco una &amp; lo primero que hice fue encerrarme en su baño &amp; cambiarme… La camisa traía un estampado de una de mis bandas favoritas

-¿Winged Skull? – EL pelirrojo estaba sentado en su cama, cuando me escucho voltio a verme algo sorprendido

-¿Los conoces?

-Claro, me encanta su música… me he empeñado a tener su colección de discos – en eso recordé el primer regalo que me hizo Víctor, era un disco de ellos… Pero ya! Deja de pensar en el por dios!

-La verdad son muy buenos, &amp; hablando de música… - saco su guitarra – aquí está mi bebe

-Una Gibson, nalgas planas te envidio – le di un golpe a modo de broma en su brazo

La conecto al amplificador &amp; comenzamos a oír los estupendos acordes que nos sabíamos el uno al otro… fue tan agradable, fuimos a la sala de estar… Me ofreció unos cigarrillos luego llevo una botella enorme de wisky… &amp; retándome a que no tomaría la puso en la mesa &amp; llevo dos vasos, ¿Quién se cree retándome de esa forma?... comenzamos a tomar &amp; note como ya era tarde y yo, no estaba en mis 5 sentidos…

-Tabla creo que has tomado mucho

-La verdad, es que no me siento bien… tengo algo adormilados los pies – dicho esto, el pelirrojo me cargo &amp; me llevo hacia su cama… salió &amp; yo estaba tan mareada que solo sentí como todo se nublo

-Lynn, ya despiértate – entre abrí mis ojos, &amp; lo vi tan cerca de mi… mire sus ojos, toque su cabellera con mis dedos… me ayudo a sentarme &amp; me dio una taza de café – espero esto te ayude

-Gracias, Castiel… La verdad no soy muy buena tomando

-Eso lo note… pero es gracioso verte borracha – dijo riéndose, con esa risa tan sarcástica que solo el suele tener

-Ya cállate cabello de tomate – dije dando un gran trago al café que estaba sumamente amargo, pero no tan caliente

-Ya veras, me las vas a pagar – como presintiendo lo que iba hacer, puse la taza en la mesita de noche que había… como si se tratase de un niño, empezó a hacerme cosquillas

-¡Ah, Castiel… Basta! Jajá por favor… - comencé a moverme por toda la cama intentando escapar inútilmente, me puse hasta la orilla de la cama, &amp; el muy torpe cayó llevándome con él al piso…

Al caer encima de él, pude sentir las famosas mariposas en el estómago… o no sé qué habrá sido, pero se sentía bien… sentir como me tenía sujetada, mirándome fijamente como si escudriñase mi alma en cada segundo… se sentía bien. Fue uno de esos momentos en los que uno desea que durara el tiempo que tenía que durar, en el que las palabras están de más… en el que solo éramos los dos &amp; el mundo entero no existía. Pero como no se puede tener tanta maldita suerte, sentí vibrar mi celular que lo tenía en la bolsa del pantalón…

Inmediatamente nos separamos… &amp; al ver el mensaje, la borrachera se me fue a la mierda

_Estoy a unos cuantos minutos de casa, si no estás ahí… pobre de ti_

-¿Estas bien, que pasa?

-E-es mi padre Castiel, necesito llegar a mi casa cuanto antes…

-Claro, la niña de papi debe de estar en la cama temprano – No estaba para bromas, de verdad si no iba a la velocidad de la luz estaría en un gran problema

-No, no es eso… ya habrá tiempo para explicarte, ¿puedes llevarme? – Asintió

Mi padre, el típico hijo de puta que mangonea a quien quiere… &amp; yo no tengo opciones, por el momento… Castiel me pedía que le indicase por donde tenía que ir, yo apenas podía responder, ¿Sera que ya está en casa?, me sentía tan asustada… Finalmente llegamos.

-Tabla, cálmate… - lo veía algo preocupado, ¿Preocupado por mí?, necesito dejar de ver cosas donde no las hay – ¿Podrías darme tu numero?

-Claro – Saque una hojita pequeña de mi bolso, lo apunté – Toma

-Mandare un texto más tarde para que sepas el mío – No, no me confundas más… ¿Cuan encantador podía llegar a ser?... todos pensando que es el típico niñato rudo, a mí me demostraba lo contrario… ¿Por qué?

Siguiendo con ese intenso contacto visual que ya era costumbre entre nosotros, tome tu barbilla con suavidad &amp; deposite un largo beso en su mejía

-Gracias por traerme Castiel – Musite en su oído… casi juraba que en su rostro un color rojizo se adornó en sus mejías

-Me puedes decir que es lo que estoy viendo Lynn – puedo decir cómo el corazón se me fue a la garganta, atorándome la garganta para que no pudiera sacar ninguna silaba de mi boca, mi padre… se encontraba ahí… observó todo, escucho todo… estaciono el coche a una distancia respetable de la casa para que no lo viese, el hijo de puta era todo un genio

-Papá, no pienses mal por favor… tuve que hacer unas cosas y….

-Me importa una mierda lo que hiciste, te fuiste de zorra por quién sabe dónde – Luego miro a Castiel, se encontraba con el ceño fruncido sin entender – con este vago supongo…

-¿Quien se cree para llamarme así? – ¡Oh, por favor Castiel, te quiero vivo… no te metas!

-Papá tranquilízate de una buena vez – Me acerque a Castiel - Te explicare todo, pero por favor… no le hagas caso vete, estaré bien

Sentí como las manos de mi padre me agarraban con mucha fuerza el codo &amp; a jalones me metió a la casa, luego de una larga &amp; estúpida discusión con don Papi… Subí las escaleras ignorando lo que gritaba, cansada de seguir en el absurdo intento de explicarle todo &amp; que no me creyera nada, me adentre a mi habitación… Me vi en el espejo

¡Mi mejía roja!, claro… Me había golpeado, llorar no sirve de nada cuando en la vida solo has tenido que pasar por mierdas que cansan hasta joder… no va a cambiar nada en lo absoluto. Solo era yo, mi reproductor… la luz de la luna iluminando mi rostro por la ventana, mi cama &amp; mis pensamientos… Mi celular vibró, no pude dejar de sentir un nerviosismo &amp; soltar un suspiro de niña tonta enamorada por aquel mensaje… Mi imaginación no falló, era él

_-¿Todavía tengo tabla de planchar?_ – ¿Desde cuando no sonreía de esta manera tan patética ante un mensaje de texto?

_-Todavía la tienes, cabeza de tomate_

_-Nos vemos mañana, a primera hora… te mostrare algo, buenas noches xd_

* * *

Dejen sus review chicas *-* Gracias por leer :3 :3


	4. Lugar secreto

Una típica noche en que no sabes que es lo que significa la palabra sueño, sin embargo poco a poco mis parpados se fueron rindiendo hasta caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Si bien no soy fanática a madrugar en lo que a ir a clases se refiere, no dejaba de pensar en el mensaje de texto. Un pequeño moretón adornaba mi mejía… No hay nada que el maquillaje no solucione. Al ir hacia la sala de estar note como mi papá no estaba, no podía estar mejor este día… verlo era lo último que quería en este mundo. Camino al Instituto mire mi rostro en el reflejo de la ventana de un coche.

El maquillaje no disimulaba bien el golpe, inmediatamente como toda una niña gótica acomode mi cabello haciéndome un supuesto flequillo para cubrirlo.

Al llegar vi como Rosalya me esperaba en la entrada.

-Hola Lynn, ¿Cómo estás? – Me quedo viendo de manera extraña, ¿era muy obvia mi intención de ocultar mi rostro?

-P-pues creo que necesito contarme muchas cosas – Fingiendo una sonrisa, le hice de señas que entráramos – Se hace tarde.

Sentí como me sujetó con fuerza &amp; miro mi rostro haciendo a un lado mi cabello

-¿Quién fue?

-Mi padre.

Tomo mi brazo &amp; me arrastro dirección a la biblioteca. ¿Pero no se supone que teníamos que ir a clases?, pidió cualquier libro &amp; ahí fue que entendí todo.

-Bien, te escucho – Rosalya, es un ángel caído del cielo. Sin duda alguna su novio tenía mucha suerte de encontrarse a una chica tan linda, buena, cariñosa &amp; comprensible.

-Veras, ayer fui que salí con Castiel, se me fue el tiempo como agua entre los dedos, cuando llegue a casa mi padre me encontró con el afuera &amp; te imaginas como se puso.

-Entonces, ¿Te golpeó? – Asentí.

-El piensa que tengo algo con Castiel – ¡Oh sí! Ya deseara yo.

-Cómo puede hacerte esto, digo… es injusto, &amp; ¿Castiel que hizo?

-Observaba sin entender, &amp; era mejor que no interviniera. Espera, él me mando un texto ayer… dijo que, iba a mostrarme algo hoy.

-¡Oh por dios!, hasta se mensajean &amp; toda la cosa. ¿Piensas verte con él?

-Jaja obvio que si rosa – Mi teléfono sonó, _¡Un mensaje!_

_**Dónde estás?, te espero en el último piso :p**_

Una sonrisa de niña ingenua fue la que me delato.

-¿Quién es?, déjame adivinar… don Castiel? – Le mostré el mensaje, &amp; llego un pequeño sonrojo a mis mejas - ¿Qué estas esperando? Vamos, tienes que verlo.

Salimos corriendo de ahí, rosa se fue a su clase… &amp; yo fui a toda velocidad hasta el último piso, quiero recordar la última vez que hice ejercicio porque la verdad me cansé. Al llegar lo mire hablando con un chico un poco más alto que el, de cabello blanco &amp; con unos bellos ojos impares, verde &amp; color miel. Recordé como estaba mi mejía, trate de cubrirla de nuevo.

-Tabla ven – Me miro cruzado de brazos.

-Yo no me llamo así Castiel – Mi mirada se cruzó con el joven con heterocromía, &amp; Castiel de mala gana abrió su boca para presentármelo.

-Él es Lyssandro – Además de sus ojos, lo otro extrañamente notable era su vestimenta que lo hacía lucir muy victoriano.

-Mucho gusto, me llamo Lynn – Sonreí &amp; estreche mi mano, para mi sorpresa él tomó mis nudillos &amp; deposito un dulce beso.

-El gusto es mío bella joven – Dios mío, caballeros como el ya no se les encuentra – Me tengo que ir nos vemos, fue un placer conocerte.

Volteé a ver a Castiel &amp; lo vi alejándose hacia otro pasillo, ¿Qué le pasa?

Corrí a alcanzarlo, &amp; cuando lo hice tome su mano &amp; lo obligue a verme.

-¿Para esto me llamabas, es en serio?

-No, pero veo que te la estabas pasando bien con Lyssandro – Pero quien lo entiende.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?, solo me saludo amablemente.

-Como sea – Me quedo viendo seriamente.

-…

-…

-Bueno, si eso es todo me voy – A veces suele ser bien arrogante, di la vuelta para irme.

-Espera un momento – Me detuve &amp; voltee a verlo, tomo mi barbilla con sus manos &amp; separo un poco mi cabello - ¿esto paso anoche?

-… este – me equivoque al decir que el maquillaje ponía solucionar – Si, pero no tiene importancia.

-¿No tiene importancia, como es posible que a estas alturas tu padre te golpee? –Esquivé su mirada viendo hacia otro lado.

-Escucha Castiel, si te digo que no tiene importancia… es porque no la tiene.

-… - Se cruzó de brazos

-Hasta luego.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? – Tomo mi mano, &amp; a una gran velocidad me llevo hacia unas escaleras… Al final daba a una puerta, Castiel sacó unas llaves &amp; abrió. La Azotea del instituto, ¿cómo es que tiene la llave de este lugar?

Sentí el viento fresco jugar con mi cabello, acariciar mi cara… ver toda la ciudad.

-Este es mi lugar secreto. - Me dijo con una media sonrisa.

-Castiel, esto es increíble. ¿Cómo es que conseguiste la llave?

-Se la robe a Nathaniel un día, recuerdo como la directora le hecho una gran predica por haberla perdido jaja, para mi suerte no cambiaron la cerradura. Que idiotas

-¿Qué?, Castiel eso está mal… pobre Nathaniel. – Su risa cambio a un rostro serio.

-¿Defiendes a ese chupamedias ridículo?, ¡ah! Se me olvidaba que es tu amigo… ¿Qué, ahora vas a ir a delatarme con él? Corre si puedes.

-Por supuesto que no, ¿Por quién me tomas?, Nathaniel es un buen amigo. Eso no quiere decir que vaya de estúpida soplona a decirle de esto

-Más te vale – Sentí como recorría cada centímetro de mi rostro con sus ojos – ¿Me vas a decir que paso ayer?

Desvié mi mirada, &amp; tocando mi mejía me fui hacia el barandal de la azotea.

-Mi padre es algo complicado. Si ayer luego que entramos a la casa discutimos mucho &amp; me golpeo, no quiero sonar la típica niña de papi… es todo lo contrario, mi madre sufría mucho, &amp; digo que sufría porque es una mujer inteligente en cierto punto… Se largó &amp; no dejo que mi papa destruyera más su vida. La única estupidez que cometió esa mujer además de casarse con él, fue dejarme con él… Económicamente no me falta nada, mi papá gana muy bien es un buen abogado con muchos socios &amp; te puedo asegurar que anda en cosas muy malas; cada vez que él tiene un nuevo caso me lleva con él a vivir a otros lugares, no he tenido ningún lugar estable… Pero esta vez me aseguro que estaríamos aquí por tiempo indefinido…

Normalmente no soy de las personas que cuentan sus cosas para causar penas o alguna estupidez por el estilo, pero esta vez… como que me vi en la necesidad de explicarle, esa era la única manera de desahogarme.

-No voy a decirte que lo siento, ni que lo entiendo… como muchas personas con retraso suelen decirlo… pero se perfectamente que se siente no tener padres ejemplares, ser independiente &amp; tragarte tus problemas – Por un momento, creí que no seguiría hablando… desvió su mirada &amp; habló – Mis padres, casi nunca los veo… mi padre es Piloto, mi madre una Azafata… hace mucho tiempo me dejo de importar si me daban atención o no… hasta se podría decir que vivo solo.

Pasamos por cosas muy distintas, pero sabemos que es vivir solo… Es algo interesante. Lo note algo incómodo, ¿Por qué no cambiar el tema?

-Además de mí, ¿Quién más sabe de tu lugar secreto?

-Lyssandro, venimos aquí cuando hay alguna hora libre… o solo yo cuando no quiero recibir clases &amp; me aburro, Por cierto… no fuiste a clases… - Sonrió muy triunfante – Deja de juntarte mucho conmigo.

-¿Quién eres tú para decirme con quien debo o no hablar? – Tomo mi mentón &amp; me miro con su clásica sonrisa lujuriosa, sentí un escalofrío recorrer por mi cuerpo

-Soy Castiel, eso basta para que me obedezcas – Me acorralo, no tenía salida… solo sus ojos estudiándome el alma con esa mirada que solo el posee

-Castiel, cálmate – Puse mis manos en su pecho &amp; quería empujarlo, pero adivinen… Obviamente él tiene más fuerza.

-¿Calmarme, que pretendes tú que hare? – Tomo mis caderas &amp; me acerco más a él… No, puede que me guste… pero no soy tan obvia, bueno no delante de él…

-No lo sé, puedo imaginar cualquier cosa, sería mejor que me mostraras lo que eres – Mordí mi labio inferior, siguiéndole el juego. Conseguí una sonrisa de parte del chico, para mi sorpresa me soltó.

-Jaja, sí que me divierto mucho contigo, tengo que invitarte a venir aquí más seguido.

-Como quieras nalgas planas – Mire mi reloj, &amp; tenía que ir a la siguiente clase – Castiel, lo siento pero me tengo que ir, ya no quiero perder más clases. No quiero problemas, es más deberías hacer lo mismo.

-Dentro de un rato me iré.

Para despedirme rápidamente, intente darle un beso en la mejía… pero el muy pendejo en el momento exacto movió su rostro &amp; se lo di en los labios, ¡Oh dios!, Sentí un calor subir a mis mejías, estaba tan nerviosa &amp; sorprendida… &amp; el muy baboso lo único que hacía era reírseme en la cara.

-E-eres un estúpido – Dicho esto me fui lo más rápido posible.

Sin darse cuenta, me está haciendo que me guste aún más &amp; yo no podía impedirlo, ni quería hacerlo.

Me vi con Rosalya en clases de matemáticas, &amp; al contarle todo lo que paso creo que se emocionó más que yo. Mire entrar a Nathaniel, cuando me vio me saludó &amp; se sentó a la par de nosotras el profesor nos ordenó hacer un trabajo &amp; nos hicimos los 3. Luego entro Castiel, madre mía… casi no entra a esta clases porque, primera vez en semanas que lo veo aquí, o será que soy tan distraída que ni lo noto, bueno no sé.

Observó que hacía grupo con Nathaniel. Quise saludarle, pero tan solo me ignoró. ¿Qué demonios le pasa?, ojala inventaran un libro para poder entenderlo, &amp; creo que con un libro no bastaría.

Termino la clase, &amp; Castiel salió antes de que el profesor lo indicase. Las demás clases fueron lo mismo de siempre, aburridas hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo.


	5. Confusión

_Los personajes de Amour Sucré son pertenecientes a chinomiko, la historia es solamente mia... :*_

* * *

Rosalya &amp; yo fuimos a la cafetería como de costumbre. Estando ahí llego Nathaniel a hacernos compañía, él es un muchacho muy agradable pero por lo que puedo notar, se esfuerza demasiado en sus clases &amp; es muy rígido en muchos aspectos. Sentía que alguien me observaba &amp; al mirar la mesa de al lado, supe que era Castiel acompañado de Lyssandro, ¿Por qué me mira de esa manera?, como con recelo.

Terminamos de almorzar, &amp; como Rosalya platicaba con Nathaniel acerca del trabajo de matemáticas me distraje viendo como Castiel volvía a ignorarme e irse. ¿Acaso le molesta la presencia de Nathaniel, o que yo hablé con él?, Rosa tenia cosas que hacer así que me dejo… fui hacia mi casillero, tenía clase de Ingles.

Al cerrar el casillero mire que Castiel se dirigía hacia mí. ¡Vaya! Ahora quiere hablarme.

-Lynn, recuerda hacer los ejercicios que te tocan para matemáticas – Madre mía Nathaniel!, a veces tienes aires de ninja.

-Sí, no te preocupes – Castiel se detuvo, rodó los ojos &amp; se fue.

-Tengo que irme, nos vemos.

* * *

Estaba en casa, aburrida viendo lo primero que encontré en la televisión, ¿Por qué se habrá portado de esa manera Castiel hoy?, ósea que primero demuestra ser un chico arrogante, luego demuestra simpatía, es todo un bucle infinito.

Recordé que tenía que entregarle su camiseta, la tomé &amp; me fui al cuarto de lavado. La lave &amp; la seque, regrese a mi cuarto &amp; frente viéndome en el espejo me la puse. Tenía que devolverla, ¿Por qué no voy a darle una visita?

Tome unos pantalones vaqueros, unas botas que compre hace un par de meses &amp; no me las he vuelto a poner, busque una camisa pequeña con un considerable escote, me queda ajustada al cuerpo encima me puse la de Winged Skull tomando en cuenta que me quedaba un poco grande. Claro, todo esto lo hago a propósito… Además me solté el cabello &amp; no me veía nada mal.

Al ir por la calle, note como varias personas me miraban, susurraban &amp; yo en respuesta adorne mi rostro con una gran sonrisa. Camine unas cuantas calles considerables pero con buena música &amp; un par de auriculares el camino es una pasarela completa. Toque el timbre de su apartamento.

Dilato algo en abrir, &amp; no me esperaba esa cara.

-¿Me puedes decir que estás haciendo aquí? – Se quedó viéndome todo embobado, me inspecciono de pies a cabeza &amp; notó que traía puesta su camisa

-¿No me invitas a pasar? – Me cruce de brazos &amp; abrió más la puerta e hizo el gesto con la mano para que entrará.

-Aun no me has dicho a qué se debe esta inesperada visita, ¿te debo algo? - Por que estará tan serio conmigo – No me digas, no puedes vivir sin mí.

Rodee los ojos &amp; sonreí.

-¿No es obvio?, vengo a devolverte tu camisa – &amp; de una manera seductora me quite la camisa, la tire hacia el sofá &amp; me observo con una sonrisa en sus labios. Recordé como me vi obligada a besarle hoy en la mañana.

-Oh si eso, tabla. – Maldito – No será que esa es tu excusa para poder verme, me sujeto e hizo que me pegara a su cuerpo.

-Jaja de cualquier manera, no te lo diría.

-¿Segura? – Se fue acercando más a mí, pero en eso noté que tenía una consola, Lo empuje &amp; fui a ver los discos

-Una Play4, ¿tienes Assassin Creed?– Me senté en el piso &amp; comencé a ver los discos que tenía.

-Estoy por el 3, pero hay una parte que no logro pasar, tengo que encontrar una llave.

-¡Ha!, novato yo ya lo pase… Si quieres te ayudo a pasarlo

-Okay

Se colocó a la par mía, justo detrás de mí. Me vi obligada a estar en medio de sus piernas, era una sensación extraña.

-Bueno entonces, entras a esta parte &amp; ahí es donde está la llave ¿lo ves? No están difícil solo teni…

Apagó el televisor, me empujó hacia el suelo &amp; se puso encima de mí.

-C-castiel, ¿qué haces?

-Ya me aburrí de eso, quiero jugar otra cosa – Sujeto mis manos &amp; las puso a la altura de mi cabeza. No se los voy a negar, esta situación me puso los nervios de punta, pero no quiero parecer una niñata.

-¿Vas a besarme o no? – Arquee una ceja &amp; sonreí, a lo que el pelirrojo soltó una leve risa.

-¿Deseas que te bese? – Por supuesto que si pelirrojo cínico.

-Si – cerré mis ojos

-Deseo concedido

¿Desde cuándo no sentía esto?, era como una batalla de sensaciones, sentimientos, emociones... &amp; ¿deseo?. &amp; entonces me besó, sin dudarlo era ese típico beso francés, al principio lento &amp; luego se volvía más &amp; más apasionado, soltó mis manos &amp; pude acariciar su cabellera. Luego comenzó a bajar, de mis labios a mi barbilla, de mi barbilla hasta mi cuello.

Si sigue así, lograra hacer muchas cosas más. NO

-Castiel – Lo empuje levemente con mis manos &amp; me puse de pie. – Lo note muy confundido &amp; se cruzó de brazos, la verdad ver su cabello despeinado se me hacía muy encantador.

-Sabes, no te he obligado a nada &amp; no me vayas a decir atrevido porque sé muy bien que te gustó. - ¡espera! ¿Qué?, vamos Lynn deja de ser tan obvia. Se acercó a mi &amp; subió la tira de mi camisa ¿en qué momento la bajó? Mi cara estaba totalmente roja.

-Sí, no te preocupes tonto… Solo recordé que se me hace tarde para terminar lo de matemáticas, Nathaniel me pidió hacer algunos ejercicios y…

-Tenías que mencionar a ese inútil… ¡&amp; yo que tenía hambre! Gracias me la has quitado.

-Aun no entiendo porque ustedes dos se odian, no son unos críos.

-Eso a ti no te importa, ¿o sí?... oh claro, recordé que eres amiguita de él. – ¿Y si mejor cambio de tema?

-Como sea, ¿sigues con hambre?

-Eso creo ¿por?

Fui hacia la cocina, para ver qué era lo que tenía en la nevera, yo también traía hambre.

-¿Es en serio?, una pizza que no quiero saber cuántos días está ahí, cervezas, sodas…

-¿Vas a estarme criticando o qué? Te repito que estoy solo, &amp; para tu información no se cocinar. – No pude evitar reírme, pero revise la despensa &amp; por lo menos ahí había cosas para cocinar.

-Bueno, al menos podría hacer una deliciosa pasta, aquí hay lo necesario.

-Ojala no quemes mi casa – Puso una gran sonrisa al terminar de decir eso a lo que yo golpee su hombro.

-Cállate &amp; ayúdame, veras que no es tan difícil.

Una hora (&amp; medio desastre de Castiel) después…

-Ya me obligaste a cocinar, ahora tú sírveme…

-Todo fuera sido más rápido, si no hubieras confundido la sal con el azúcar Castiel.

-Si, como tú digas tablita, ahora dame de comer que tengo hambre.

&amp; así lo hice, era gracioso saber lo que era capaz de hacer si se lo pedía… Mientras comíamos recordé lo que había pasado momentos atrás, ¿Por qué me besó, habrá sido un impulso nada más?, por más que me prometí no enamorarme de nadie mientras estaba aquí… fue lo primero que hice.

-No estaba nada mal, pero he comido mejor – Dijo Castiel en un tono divertido.

-¿Debo de sentirme alagada? Oh gracias cabeza de Kétchup.

Mire el reloj que tenía Castiel en la pared, 7:35 PM… ¡Dios! Como pasa el tiempo

-C-castiel, tengo que irme… fue muy agradable.

-Sin duda, hay que repetirlo – Acomodó un mechón de mi cabello &amp; lo puso tras mi oreja. Mi celular, sonó… Que sea el mismo diablo pero no mi padre el que llama.

Revise &amp; era Nathaniel.

-H-hola Nath – Castiel puso su rostro serio &amp; se cruzó de brazos, juraría que está enfadado.

_-Hola Lynn, disculpa la molestia… llamaba para decirte que ya termine los ejercicios &amp; preguntarte cómo vas con los que te tocan, si quieres puedo ayudar. – _¡Chuta!, si le digo que no los he hecho capaz &amp; me mata.

-No te preocupes, ya los hice… eres muy amable – Castiel se fue hacia la puerta, la abrió &amp; se recargo en el marco – Bueno Nath nos vemos mañana, te cuidas.

Fui hacia el &amp; ni si quiera me miro a la cara.

-Era Nathaniel pregun…

-No te he pedido explicaciones, ya vete…

-¿Qué mierda te pasa, por qué siempre que Nathaniel aparece de alguna forma… te pones así conmigo?

-Estas completamente loca, ya lárgate de una vez que se te hace tarde.

-Eres un estúpido… Sabes que, tienes razón estoy tan loca de la cabeza por querer hablar contigo siempre.

Sin dejarlo decir media palabra más, me fui… Camine lo más rápido posible. Me sentía estúpida, enojada &amp; con la curiosidad de saber qué es lo que se tienen Castiel &amp; Nathaniel. Caminaba sin rumbo, no había tráfico alguno así que cruce la calle sin mirar hacia los lados. Lo único que pude escuchar fueron los frenos de una motocicleta, por impulso cruce los brazos &amp; cubrí mi rostro.

-¿Eres así de despistada siempre?, me estoy convenciendo de que sí. – Castiel.

-Déjame en paz idiota. – Seguí caminando &amp; él se puso en frente de mi evitando que diera un paso más.

-Dime estúpido, arrogante, idiota… todo lo que quieras, pero no voy a dejar que te pase algo en la calle.

-No me vengas con esos cuentos, si te escuchara alguien hasta diría que te importa lo que me pase.

-Fuiste por mí, a mi casa… Eso te hace mi responsabilidad. – ¿Nada mas eso? – Tengo que cuidar lo que es mío, además… Me agradas.

-No soy un objeto Castiel, también me agradas pero no tienes por qué tratarme así ¿sabes?

-Lo sé, ni yo me aguanto a veces, bueno ya sube sino tendrás problemas por mi culpa.

-Pero mi papá, no sé.

-Te dejo una calle antes, vamos.

Es increíble como este chico podía demostrar muchas facetas suyas sin explotar, pero voy entendiendo... Castiel el chico rudo serio, cínico &amp; muy en el fondo divertido, tan orgulloso hasta con el mismo.

-Gracias Castiel esto es muy lindo de tu parte.

-Sí, si como sea… vete antes que tengas problemas.

-Claro – Lo abrace fuerte, a lo que él solo respondió poniendo su mano en mi espalda.

-¿Que fue eso?

-¿De qué hablas? – Sonrió

-No te acepto ese tipo de despedidas tabla. – Oh si, ya entendí. Me acerque &amp; le di un beso en la mejía, el me sujeto, tomó mi barbilla &amp; me clavo de nuevo esa mirada. –No, así no. - &amp; me besó de nuevo.

-Tabloncito, nos vemos mañana.

-Hasta mañana.

* * *

Algun Fav? Algun review? :3 se los agradecería, me animan a continuar escribiendo


	6. Sorpresas & más sorpresas!

_Los personajes de Amour Sucré son pertenecientes a chinomiko, la historia es solamente mia... :*_

* * *

-¿Dónde estabas?

-Salí con unos amigos

-¿Con permiso de quién? Si se puede saber – Porque no me deja en paz &amp; ya.

-Si siempre sales temprano ¿a quién supones que le diré que voy a salir, a Casper? De igual forma no debe de importarte.

-No sé por qué andas más insoportable que de costumbre, seguro es por tu noviecito el vago aquel. Más te vale que no vuelva a aparecer por estos lados. – Idiota.

-Papá, ya aburres con lo mismo te digo que no es mi novio &amp; Castiel no es ningún vago.

-Harto me tienes tú, me importa una mierda que lo defiendas pero que se ande con cuidado – Sonrió.

-…

-Interpretaré tu silencio, te dejo tengo cosas que hacer o mejor dicho trabajo que hacer… Por cierto, tenemos visitas.

-¿Qué, quien?

-Revisa la recamara de huéspedes, me voy.

Subí las escaleras lo más rápido posible, llegue a la habitación &amp; la puerta estaba abierta, me llevé una enorme sorpresa.

-¡Jade! – Mi primo, tenía años de no verle. Corrí a abrazarlo.

-Lynn, al fin llegas. Te extrañe muchísimo. – respondió a mi cálido abrazo.

-Yo también, no tienes idea. Pero cuéntame, ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le hice señas para que nos sentáramos en la cama.

-Pues veras, mi madre está enferma &amp; no pudo con la floristería, cerramos la tienda. Conseguí empleo cerca de aquí, &amp; mi mamá le hablo a mi tío para ver si permitía dejar que me quede aquí por un tiempo, digo en lo que consigo un apartamento.

-No, Jade como crees… Eres de la familia, como un hermano para mí puedes quedarte aquí. Para que gastaras en renta.

-Lynn, sabes como es mi tío. No quiero parecer un estorbo.

-No le hagas caso, tú te quedas aquí &amp; punto. ¿Me entiendes?

-Jaja, igual de testaruda como te recuerdo. – Sonrió

-Me alegra que estés aquí. – Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro.

-¿Cómo vas con Víctor, como hacen para verse?

-Jade, nosotros terminamos – Recuerdo que Víctor &amp; él se llevan muy bien, Jade hasta nos veía casados &amp; con hijos.

-¿Qué, te hizo algo? ¿Te engaño?

-No, tranquilízate, yo decidí que todo terminara. Esto no iba a funcionar Jade, sería muy egoísta de mi parte hacerle viajar hasta acá repetidas veces para verme. – Nunca lo había visto tan serio.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa Lynn? No es justo que le hicieras eso, se supone que si se aman los kilómetros de distancia no son ningún obstáculo.

-Jade, ¿Qué querías que hiciera?, tu muy bien sabes que yo soy bien celosa &amp; Víctor ni se diga… ¿Cuántas veces discutimos por esas amiguitas que él se tiene?. Si un chico se acercaba a mí él ni corto ni perezoso buscaba la manera de correrlo a golpes.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver?, ustedes dos se querían mucho. Lynn hasta tu papá quería que estuvieses con él.

-Tiene mucho que ver, no iba a resultar &amp; es mejor que estén así las cosas. Sabes hasta la fecha no he recibido ningún mensaje o llamada de él. Por otro lado, él es hijo de uno de los amigos de mi papá tienen mucho dinero, por eso le convenía. De igual forma no estaba con Víctor por interés. Cada quien que comienza una nueva vida. – Me abrazó.

-Mira, si estas mejor así… no digo más, solo luego no quiero que te arrepientas. – Evadiendo el tema.

-¡Ay dios!, la tarea de matemáticas Nathaniel se va a enojar si no la llevo.

-¿Nathaniel? – Me observo entre divertido &amp; serio.

-Es un compañero del instituto, ayúdame a hacer la tarea &amp; te cuento lo que quieras.

Terminamos la tarea &amp; luego platicamos de muchísimas cosas, bueno teníamos años de no vernos así que sobraba que decir &amp; que preguntar. Le comenté de mis nuevos amigos &amp; del instituto. Me pregunto si no tenía ningún pretendiente, pero contarle sobre Castiel no lo creí muy conveniente… Si se enojó cuando supo que termine con Víctor me iba a echar una buena predica por estar viéndome con él. A todo esto ¿Qué somos Castiel &amp; yo?

* * *

Al día siguiente, desperté temprano para ir al instituto. Cuando bajé a la cocina Jade estaba preparando Hot Cakes me sirvió unos &amp; desayunamos.

-¿A dónde vas tan temprano?

-Hoy es mi primer día de trabajo, por cierto si quieres vamos juntos… La floristería está más allá del instituto, puedo acompañarte para conocerlo. – Asentí.

Fuimos por la calle platicando de cualquier cosa que se nos venía a la mente, era agradable tener compañía en casa &amp; más siendo Jade. En la entrada del instituto estaban Rosalya, Nathaniel &amp; Violeta.

-Hola chicos, ¿Qué hacen afuera?

-Te esperábamos &amp; además quiero revisar los ejercicios antes que comience la clase &amp; entregarlos junto con el resto. – ¿Acaso nunca se toma un descanso &amp; deja de pensar en clases?

Saqué las hojas de los ejercicios &amp; se las di. Rosa &amp; violeta observaban a Jade.

-¡Oh, disculpen! Chicos les presento a Jade, es mi primo.

-Mucho gusto, soy Nathaniel. – Estrecharon sus manos.

-Ellas son, Rosalya &amp; Violeta.

-Gusto en conocerlas chicas. – Esa carita que tiene Violeta, jum! Cupido pasó por aquí. – Lynn, tengo que irme se me hace tarde. Que tengan un buen día.

-Adiós Jade. – Lo abracé.

Ninguno de los ejercicios estaban incorrectos, comenzó la clase… el profesor los pidió &amp; lo entregamos. Teníamos la segunda hora libre porque a la profesora de Literatura se le ocurrió enfermarse xd. Lyssandro estaba sentado con su cabeza metida en quién sabe dónde &amp; con la libreta en mano.

-¿Has visto a Castiel? – Le pregunté.

-…

-¿Lyssandro? – Hola, estoy hablándote.

-¡Oh lo siento!, soy un poco distraído. No te escuché. - ¿Un poco?

-No te preocupes, preguntaba si ¿habías visto a Castiel?

-En la mañana lo vi hablando con Amber, ahora no sé dónde se encuentre. - ¿Amber?

-¿Qué, que hacia ese idiota hablando con Amber? – Lyssandro me miro confundido, luego puso su vista serena, llevo una de sus manos a su barbilla &amp; hablo.

-Yo no podría decirte, pero es muy feo que las niñas lindas hablen de esa manera – Omg – Si lo veo le diré que quieres hablar con él.

-No, no, digo… Gracias Lyss eres muy gentil, yo solo… preguntaba por qué no lo vi en la mañana en clase.

Rosa tenia clases de Inglés &amp; yo Física, ¡dios! Que aburrido. Al ir por el pasillo divise a las 3 "miss universo" Amber, Li &amp; Charlotte, iba con toda intención de ignorarlas pero…

-Vean lo que tenemos aquí, la zorrita que quiere quitarme a mí Castiel. – Perdón, ¿Qué?

-¿"Tú Castiel" de que hablas, así de pendeja eres siempre?, déjame en paz.

-No te hagas de que no sabes nada, te acercas a mi hermano &amp; a Castiel solo por ser la nueva que necesita hacer nuevos amigos. ¡Aléjate de ellos!

-Eres demasiado estúpida, no eres ¡nadie! Para decirme que deje de hablarle a Nathaniel &amp; a Castiel… Solo eres una niña impotente que está en busca de atención. Lárgate de mí vista.

Seguí mi marcha &amp; sentí como la muy estúpida jalaba de mi cabello.

-Esta me las vas a pagar

-Suéltame estúpida. – 3 vs 1, alguien llego &amp; aparto a Amber, tenía todo mi cabello en la cara. Cuando me acomodé, vi quien era.

-Deja de molestar a mi novia. – Castiel, poso su mano alrededor de mi hombro.

-¿Cómo que tu novia, prefieres a esta estúpida? Sabía que ustedes se tenían algo.

Castiel rodo los ojos &amp; me jaloneo dejando hablar sola a Amber &amp; a sus dos garrapatas. Tomo de mi mano sin decir nada &amp; caminamos. Abrió una puerta, era la del conserje. Para tener tantas cosas ahí, era un espacio pequeño, era como un closet llego de utensilios de limpieza &amp; todas esas cosas… Entramos &amp; cerró la puerta.

-Así que… ¿novia eh?... cuando ocurrió la declaración que ni cuenta me di – Le dije seriamente.

-¡Ay por favor!, Se lo dije para que te dejara en paz… o ¿es que de verdad quieres serlo? – Sonrió, Imbécil total.

-No necesito tus benevolencias Castiel. Pero gracias por ayudarme, nos vemos. – No me dejó abrir.

-¿A dónde vas? – Se acercó más.

-A clase de física, porque a diferencia tuya, yo si entro a clases.

-No me cambies de tema tabla, pensé que todo había quedado claro ayer.

-¿Qué es lo que dejaste claro?

-Pues… Ayer con el beso &amp; todo lo que pasó.

-Un beso es como un vaso de agua, a nadie se le puede negar.

-¡Ni al tipo con el que venias con él la mañana? – ¿Nos vio?

-Él es mi primo tonto. – Me acorraló

-Pensé que tenía competencia. – Dispuesto a besarme.

-C-castiel espera… déjame salir, sino tendremos problemas.

De golpe se abrió la puerta, era Nathaniel. Inmediatamente nos separamos &amp; Nath cerró los ojos llevando su mano a su frente.

-No!, no vi nada – No quiero que piense mal de esto.

-Vaya, felicidades. – Dijo eso Castiel &amp; se marchó.

-Nath, no es lo que piensas.

-Mira, no me expliques nada… que no se vuelva a repetir esto, si hubiera sido un profesor en vez de mi ustedes estarían en graves problemas, no diré nada pero quiero que te mantengas alejada de Castiel, él no es una buena persona.

-Te agradezco que te preocupes Nath pero, no entiendo porque me pides eso… sé que ustedes no se llevan para nada bien, pero no por eso tengo que dejar de hablarle. – ¿Se habrán puesto de acuerdo Amber &amp; Nathaniel en decirme lo mismo?

-No soy quien para decirte que termines tu relación con el pero…

-Nosotros no estamos saliendo – Eso creo.

-Como sea, solo ojala te des cuenta de cómo es Castiel en realidad.

-Quiero saber qué es lo que paso para que ustedes se odiasen de esa forma.

-No Lynn, déjalo así. – Toqué su hombro.

-Si sabes algo de él, no me lo ocultes por favor. – Se quedó pensando.

-¿Tienes tiempo después de clases? – Esperaba que su respuesta fuera un no.

-Claro.

-Llega al parque, a las 3:30. – Sentía una puñalada.

-Está bien, estaré puntual.

-Estupendo – Dijo serio – Vamos a clases, es tarde.

¿Por qué ese cretino me importaba tanto?, sea lo que sea no tenía ganas de verlo por el momento. Tampoco sé si después de saber lo que oculta Nathaniel de él, quiera verle de nuevo… ¿Qué tan terrible pudiese ser? Siento que todo esto me destruye desde dentro &amp; eso que ni se lo que me tiene que contar.

_Mensaje de texto recibido:__** Castiel.**_

_-Me debes más que un beso, el delegaducho me lo hecho todo a perder :*_

Leí &amp; releí el mensaje millones de veces, &amp; no andaba ganas de responderle nad_a._

-Lynn, me haces el favor de guardar ese teléfono. – El profesor – Reglas son reglas.

-Disculpe – Musité sin ganas.

Cuando llegue la hora, resolveré todas mis dudas…

* * *

Algun Fav? Algun review? :3 se los agradecería, me animan a continuar escribiendo.


	7. Oscuridad

_Los personajes de Amour Sucré son pertenecientes a chinomiko, la historia es solamente mia... :*_

_He estado actualizando muy rápido en comparación a otras historias que me ha tocado seguir a mi... _

* * *

No estaba segura de nada, pero lo que si debía hacer… era estar tranquila, al llegar a la casa… no estaba Jade.

Pero quizás, Rosalya sepa algo… digo, es amiga de Nathaniel desde hace más tiempo que yo. Decidí llamarla.

_-Hola, Rosalya?_

_-Dime Lynn, ¿pasa algo? _

_-¿Puedes venir a mi casa?… quiero hablar contigo. _

_-Por supuesto, estoy en 20 min._

Me pareció haber esperado horas, pero quizás es porque soy una persona con poca paciencia en el mundo.

-Al fin estas aquí.

-Jaja perdona, en la próxima vengo en avión – Le abracé &amp; fuimos a la sala de estar.

-Rosalya, necesito preguntarte algo, es confidencial.

-Ok, te escucho.

-¿Tu sabes, que es lo que pasó entre Castiel &amp; Nath? – Me miro muy alarmada &amp; confundida.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-¡Dime!

-La verdad no estoy segura, lo que sí sé es que Debrah tiene algo que ver con eso… ni Nathaniel ni Castiel hablaron del asunto.

-¿De verdad? – Asintió.

-Ellos se llevaban bien, hasta que ellos 3 discutieron &amp; Castiel golpeo a Nathaniel… No sé nada además de eso, pero ¿Por qué preguntas?

Le conté todo lo que pase la hora libre de clase, desde Amber, hasta el suceso vergonzoso cuando Nathaniel me encontró con Castiel en aquel lugar.

-Le pedí a Nath que si sabía algo de Castiel, que me lo hiciera saber.

-¿&amp; que te dijo? – Pregunto boquiabierta.

-Que llegara al parque – Mire el reloj del teléfono. – En media hora, sabes me sentía mal… me imaginaba miles de cosas.

-¿Andas con Castiel? – Casi

-Pues la verdad no sé, hoy me insinuó que era su chica… pero no me ha propuesto nada, bueno… no ha como es debido.

-¡Lynn!, no seas tonta… conoces a Castiel, no es un tipo de tantos sentimientos.

-Al menos, quisiera que lo intentara.

-Bueno, vamos tú tienes que ir a verte con Nath &amp; yo tengo que ir a la tienda a ver a Leigh le dije que iba ayudarle a atender.

-Está bien, pero no hagan cosas inapropiadas si se encuentran solos en la tienda ¡eh! – Solo atinó a reírse.

Caminamos lo más rápido posible, en cierta parte del camino hacia el parque… Rosa se despidió &amp; fue donde su novio &amp; yo… yo me sentía aún más tranquila. Iba con 10 min de anticipación… cuando llegué, miré a Nath en una de las bancas.

-Nathaniel, de verdad te pasas de puntual, ¿llevas rato aquí? – Sonrió algo incómodo.

-La verdad es que no, solo estaba algo desocupado &amp; quise estar antes para distraerme un poco.

-Me imagino, ser delegado principal no es nada fácil.

-Más o menos, Melody me ayuda mucho.

-¿Sabes que ella está interesada en ti, no? –La verdad es muy obvia.

-Sí pero creo que le dejado claro que la aprecio como amiga, ¿Cómo sabes?

-Jaja, la cara que me hace cuando me ve contigo &amp; la manera en la que te habla… esta demás que te explique.

-Me imagino. – Rostro serio e indeciso. – Bueno si estamos aquí, es porque me pediste que contase algo sobre Castiel ¿no?

-S-sí, lo sé.

-Castiel tenía una novia llamada…

-Debrah, lo se… Rosalya me ha contado algo sobre ella &amp; de Castiel.

-¿Qué, le dijiste a Rosa que te verías conmigo? – Molestia total por parte del chico.

-No, no tranquilízate, eso me lo ha contado hace mucho tiempo atrás. – Mentí.

-Pues más te vale que sea así, me has adelantado mucho entonces.

POV Nathaniel.

Estaba ayudándole en unos asuntos a la directora, para ese entonces yo no era delegado… sino un estudiante común &amp; corriente. En lo que iba hacia la oficina de la directora, vi al fondo del pasillo como Debrah &amp; Castiel discutían… ¿de qué? No tengo la menor idea. Los dos se separaron &amp; fueron en direcciones opuesta, lo que me llamó la atención es que Debrah entró a una aula que estaba vacía. Mi más grave error, fue seguirla. Al entrar al aula ella se encontraba hablando por teléfono, estaba a espaldas mías… Así ella no me vio &amp; yo escuché su conversación.

_-Estoy segura que no se arrepentirá, esta es una excelente oportunidad… Pero me temó que Castiel no estará en nuestra banda, le aseguró que es un completo inútil, no quisiera hacerle quedar mal. Por nuestra relación no se preocupe, no será ningún obstáculo, pensaba terminar con el de todas formas, él no nos sirve de nada._

En ese momento quede atónito, porque me di cuenta que ella no era quien aparentaba… Siempre parecía preocuparse por los demás &amp; entendí que todo lo hacía para su beneficio.

-_Okay, nos vemos más tarde para firmar contrato… bye. _– Lo dijo en un tono tan jodidamente seductor. Al colgar, se giró en ella misma, &amp; me vio… estaba totalmente pálida.

-Qué bonito amor, el que le tienes a Castiel.

-Espera Nath, ¿Qué, escuchaste?, todo esto fue una broma nada más… no te lo vayas a creer… no le digas nada a Castiel. – Atrapada en su propio juego, vaya.

-Cálmate, me da igual lo que hagas pero lo que acabas de hacer está mal… ojala Castiel se dé cuenta de cómo eres. - &amp; me fui, escuchaba como me llamaba &amp; yo tan solo quería ignorarla, fui hacia la oficina de delegados a buscar a la directora, no había nadie.

-¡Espera Nath! – La loca me siguió, &amp; cerró la puerta.

-¡vete!, no tengo nada que hablar contigo.

-Por supuesto que sí, ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que guardes silencio?

-¡Nada! Márchate por favor…

-No te creo – Intentaba seducirme, poso sus manos alrededor de mi cuello. – Vamos Nath puedo hacer lo que me pidas. – Puso mis manos en sus caderas &amp; yo estaba en estado neutro.

Para mi mayor desgracia, la maldita puerta fue abierta por don Castiel, quien al vernos en esa situación no quiso escucharme &amp; me propino unos buenos golpes de gratis. Por supuesto que Debrah le dijo que yo estaba acosándola &amp; no podía defenderse de mí.

FIN del POV

-Castiel es demasiado impulsivo, hace las cosas a como le parecen &amp; no escucha, el todavía piensa que yo quería con Debrah.

-Pero, ¿Por qué no le explicaste las cosas, que ganabas quedándote cayado…?

-¿Piensas que no quise decirle nada, crees que me iba a quedar cruzado de brazos?... por supuesto que fui a decírselo &amp; no me creyó ni media palabra.

-Nath, eso es bastante injusto.

-¿&amp; qué?, eso no quita que Castiel me creyera… así que luego Debrah lo dejo &amp; las cosas siguen como las ves ahora. De todos modos, me pediste que te dijera la razón por la cual siempre peleamos él &amp; yo… Nuestra amistad acabo hace tiempo.

Soy una tonta, pensé que era otras cosas como que Castiel tenía varias chicas o idioteces por el estilo. Sentí lastima por Nath. Le di un fuerte abrazo.

-Nath, eres un buen amigo. – Tomó mi mano &amp; la acarició suavemente.

-Gracias por escucharme, Lynn eres genial. – Este asunto de estar tomados de las manos, me incomodaba un poco… Se lo permití quien sabe porque. – Tengo que irme ¿Te acompaño a casa?

-No es necesario, tengo que hacer otras cosas… te lo agradezco. – Soy una mentirosa.

-Bien, te cuidas. – Se despidió con un abrazo &amp; yo fui rumbo a mi casa.

Afortunadamente esa tal Debrah hizo su vida lejos ya &amp; no volverá para nada… ojala sea así… no quiero invocar tanto una persona para luego aparezca, mejor dejo de pensar en ella. Por cierto a mi Cassy no le respondí el mensaje, bueno da igual… por el me llamaron la atención en clases.

Jade ya estaba en casa, teníamos hambre &amp; ya que solo éramos los dos en casa… preparamos algo de comer &amp; cenamos temprano. No tenía tareas, así que me puse a revisar mis redes sociales, a ver videos para pasar el rato. Papá no daba señales de regresar a casa, así que nadie estaría esperándolo. Me puse mi pijama, un short &amp; una pequeña camisa de seda.

Eran tipo 10:30 de la noche, al tirarme a la cama, mi teléfono empezó a sonar, maldecí a la persona que estuviera llamando.

Contesté sin ver quien era.

-¿Hola?

_-Tabla. –_ Qué carajo… Castiel! _– Te tengo una sorpresa._

-Estas de mente – dije en medio de risas - ¿Dime, que se le ha ocurrido a mí nalgas planas esta vez?

_-¿Por qué no miras por la ventana? _– Oh por dios, no puede ser.

Caminé hacia la ventana &amp; vi como estaba parado viéndome, en la cera de la calle con una sonrisa… ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Castiel, de verdad estás bien loco… ve hacia la puerta principal.

Corrí a abrirle… espera, si Jade lo ve aquí va a ser un grave problema.

-A penas no me ves unas horas &amp; ya me extrañas.

-¡Shhh! Baja la voz, ven… - No sé a qué hora se me ocurrió… lo tome del brazo &amp; lo guie a mi habitación, la cual cerré con llave.

-¿Vas a violarme o qué?. – Le pise el pie. – Ahh!

-Shh! Cállate, estás loco… Es muy tarde para que andes por estos lados de noche.

-¿No te gustó mi visita?, ¡vaya! – ¿Mi sonrisa no me delata o qué?

-No, no digas eso… es decir, me has tomado por sorpresa. Tienes una suerte jodidamente espectacular porque mi papá no está.

-Adoro cuando me sonríes así. – Creo que eso lo dijo impulsivamente, porque al instante puso una cara de: ¿Qué demonios dije?

-¿En serio?

-Sí, si como sea… - Me crucé de brazos.

-Castiel, con respecto a lo que pasó hoy… - No sabía de qué manera continuar. – De lo que me dijiste antes que llegara Nathaniel a… "echarlo a perder"…

-Sabes, no soy un tipo bueno haciendo declaraciones… ya sabes, le dije a Amber que eras mi novia… - Por qué no lo dice de una buena vez.

-Ah, lo entiendo mi estimado amigo. – A ver si provocándolo hago que hable.

-¿Cómo que amigo, me estas mandando a Friendzone? – Creo que eso lo molestó, pero yo disfrutaba el momento.

-Jaja, solo bromeaba Castiel, dime… ¿Qué quieres de mí? – Sonreí &amp; puse mis manos alrededor de su cuello.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia? – ¡Bingo!, Asentí

-Te habías tardado – Lo besé

En ese bendito momento moría de la felicidad, me sentía soldada a él, a su piel, a sus besos, a sus caricias. Metió sus manos dentro de mi camisa, acariciando mi espalda, me llevo a mi cama… &amp; tenerlo tan cerca era tan encantador.

-No sé de donde saqué que eras una tabla de planchar, aquí hay mucho que disfrutar. – Gracias a la poca iluminación en mi cuarto no vio cuanto me sonrojé.

-¡C-castiel!, deja de decir esas cosas…

-Jaja, es la verdad… eso me encanta.

Entre risa &amp; risa, todo plasmado como si fuera el típico cuento de hadas &amp; todas esas cosas que tiempo atrás me parecían absurdas… Tocaron mi puerta.

-Lynn, ¿Con quién estas? – ¡Madre santísima! Jade…

Castiel me observo confundido &amp; alarmado… Le hice de señas para que saliera por la ventana, no era tan alto de todas formas estaban unas escaleras en la pared para emergencias…

-Vamos, vete… por la ventana… corre. – Musite en voz baja, salió. Fui a abrirle a Jade. - ¿Qué pasa Jade?

-Escuche que hablabas con alguien, ¿lo estas escondiendo?

-¿Que? No… - Se fijó que la ventana estaba abierta &amp; caminó hacia ella...

-¿Por qué está abierta tu ventana entonces?

-Así duermo cuando tengo calor Jade... no estaba con nadie…

-Me molesta que me mientas en la cara, escuche claramente que hablabas con alguien. – Podrá ser que estuvo en la puerta escuchando todo, no quiero delatarme.

-Jade, te digo que no estaba con nadie… estaba hablando por teléfono con Rosalya, es todo… - Desvié mi mirada hacia otro lado.

-Sabes, no soy ningún tonto… pero agradece que fui yo quien vino por estos lados &amp; no tu papá… Yo, solo recordé que no te había dado las buenas noches… por eso venía.

-…Buenas noches. – Se fue sin decir nada más &amp; cerró la puerta…

Pobre Castiel, necesito explicarle por qué lo corrí de esa forma.

* * *

Algun Fav? Algun review? :3 se los agradecería, me animan a continuar escribiendo. =(


	8. Simpatía Paternal

_Los personajes de Amour Sucré son pertenecientes a Chinomiko, la historia es solamente mía :*_

* * *

Después del infarto que pase ayer, tuve que explicarle a Castiel lo que sucedió con Jade. Casi de inmediato se supo mi relación con Castiel… aparte de delatarnos con un par de besos en los pasillos Peggy nos ayudó mucho por supuesto, hasta me sorprende que no lo pusiera en el Periódico escolar… pero lo que si estoy segura, es que en informar buenas nuevas sí que es buena.

-Mentiste – Nathaniel…

-¿sobre qué? – Ladee mi cabeza con curiosidad.

-Dijiste que no tenías nada con Castiel

-En ese instante no era nada seguro, pero ahora…

-Ahora veo que si lo es, ¿Al menos puedo seguir siendo tu amigo? Digo, si Castiel te deja.

-Ah! Nath, eso entre ustedes es aparte – toqué su hombro – Tú no me has perdido como amiga.

-Eso espero Lynn – Me abrazó.

A lo lejos Melody me mataba con la mirada, por lo que decidí despedirme rápidamente de él e irme.

Por otro lado, estoy algo inquieta por mi papá… es una costumbre ya de él que se va por días &amp; no lo veo…

-¿En qué piensas? Pareces más distraída que Lyssandro.

-¿eh?, claro que no… imaginaciones tuyas.

-Tabla, ¿tienes algo que hacer después de clases?

-Depende – Sonreí - ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Eso no te lo diré por ahora – acaricio mi barbilla &amp; besó mi frente – Te espero afuera entonces

Me sentía tan feliz, que por un momento olvide donde me encontraba &amp; situé mi mirada en sus ojos. Al irse, volví un poco a la realidad &amp; noté que Armin nos estaba viendo.

-Quien lo diría, al parecer existe alguien que fuera capaz de amansar a la fiera de Castiel.

-No exageres.

-Como sea, se ven tan lindos los dos que hasta me causa gracia ver a Castiel enamorado e invitándote a salir.

-Algún día te veré en las mismas o cuidado peor. Deberías de dejar de espiar a la gente para empezar – Reí

Camine hacia el aula de química, el profesor ni si quiera miro cuando entré… gracias a dios porque entro tarde. Cuando Amber me vio, aprovecho la poca atención que el profe pone hacia los alumnos &amp; comenzó a hablar con sus amigas, a tirarme indirectas por supuesto... Le agradecería que viniera hacia mi asiento &amp; me dijera todo en la cara, pero para una persona cobarde como ella eso se le da más fácil &amp; lo único que se tiene que hacer ante esas idioteces, es ignorar. Lo que esperaba era salir ya de clases.

-¿A dónde piensas ir?

-No se Rosalya, solo me dijo que lo esperara afuera después de clases…

-Sabes, no quiero que descuides tus clases… después no te prestare ningún apunte o tarea.

-Te lo prometo, ¿&amp; has visto a Leigh? – bajó la mirada.

-Pues últimamente no, él ha estado muy ocupado con la tienda &amp; no ha tenido tiempo de verme

-¿Por qué no vas a la tienda a ayudarle?, sabes que es mucho trabajo para el solo… bueno aunque le ayude Lyssandro de vez en cuando una mano más nunca es rechazada.

-Ya me aburrí de lo mismo &amp; quiero que él me busque a mí. – Esto esta difícil para ambos.

-Eres más testaruda que yo, sabes bien que tiene una gran responsabilidad… él vive con Lyssandro &amp; además de cubrir gastos de casa tiene la tienda, además lo conociste así… &amp; así lo quieres ¿de qué te quejas?

-Ya no me regañes, solo quiero que me dé algo de tiempo a mí… no quiero hablar más de eso Lynn – La mire con tristeza. – ¿Tú, tú tienes que ir con don Castiel de paseo no, qué esperas?

Espero todo se resuelva entre ellos dos, no sé porque Rosalya pelea por nada… es un poco terca. Esperé a Castiel como 20 min, conforme a la poca paciencia que tengo tenía ganas de irme hasta que…

-Al fin llegas – Lo mire seriamente.

-¡Ey! No te enojes, tenía algo que hacer… tomó mi mano &amp; comenzamos a caminar.

-¿&amp; ese milagro que no viniste hoy en la motocicleta?

-Ah, es que no anda nada bien… tengo que darle un chequeo – Arquee una ceja.

-Ten mucho cuidado

-Vamos por un helado, tengo que platicarte de algo. – Toco su nuca en señal de tensión.

Al llegar, pedimos 2 helados… el de chocolate &amp; yo pedí mi favorito el de pistacho.

-¿Me tienes malas noticias Cast, o qué?

-… Pues, no… solo que mis padres vinieron por un par de semanas a tomarse un descanso &amp; ya sabes… quieren conocerte. – Osea que les ha hablado de mí. – Mi mamá me dijo que te invitara a cenar hoy… ¿vienes?

-S-sí, por supuesto… ojala les agrade. – Lo abracé &amp; el correspondió.

-Tranquila, lo que me molestaría es que se pongan de metiches, mas mi mamá…

-Castiel, no sé qué haré con mi papá… de por sí él ya sabe que ando contigo, bueno… eso lo pensó desde que te vio la otra noche… pero me advirtió que no quiere verme contigo.

-Déjalo, estando yo contigo no te volverá hacer nada

-El que me preocupa eres tú, no quiero que te haga nada… no, me moriría.

-No pienses en esas cosas… ya se dará el tiempo apropiado para poder hablar con él. - ¿Qué?

-¿Estás loco verdad?, NO…

-Eso dices ahora pero lo voy a hacer… - Tomó mi mano – No es momento para discutir por eso.

&amp; cuando estaba a punto de besarme… alguien nos interrumpe.

-¿Lynn… que haces?

\- ¿Jade, que haces aquí?

-Yo pregunté primero. – Castiel lo mataba con la mirada.

-Pues… ya Salí de clases – Dije con obviedad. – ¿Sabes que puedo cuidarme sola no?

-Ya veo, ¿&amp; tu amigo quién es?

-Castiel… Es mí…

-Soy su novio – Castiel estrecho su mano, &amp; Jade respondió de igual forma.

-Hoy salí temprano de la floristería, ¿podrías acompañarme a casa?, por lo que veo ustedes ya terminaron su postre.

-Puedes ir con él, tranquila… me iré a mi casa… después paso por ti… - Jade nos observaba serio &amp; yo no podía estar más nerviosa ante esto.

-Está bien Cast… ¿a las 6pm?

-A esa hora está bien – sujetó mi rostro con sus manos suavemente, me dio un corto beso &amp; se fue...

Jade, levanto una ceja &amp; la acompañó con una sonrisa que no se si era de enojo sarcástico o simplemente se reía de mi estado casi en shock. Dio la vuelta &amp; caminó… Lo seguí.

-J-Jade, espera… te puedo explicar…

-Jaja, ¿qué quieres decirme? Mejor me río ante esto, ¿Por qué no me dijiste la verdad Lynn, que tenías novio &amp; ya?

-Pensé que te enojarías conmigo &amp; se lo dirías a mi papá.

-¿Andan a escondidas del?, si no buscas como decírselo… lo hago yo…

-NO… ¿Qué te pasa, sabes lo que sería capaz de hacer?

-Lo sé, pero es que ese chico no me agradó… eso es todo…

-No me eches a perder esto, por favor… yo lo quiero mucho… además él dijo que quería hablar con mi padre de esto… aunque yo no quiera por temor, dejare que lo intente… te lo prometo.

-Dime algo, quiero que no me mientas más… ¿él estaba ayer contigo anoche verdad? – No me queda de otra.

-Sí, pero no hicimos nada malo… temí que lo vieras a él &amp; por eso le dije que pasara a mi cuarto.

-No soy tu padre, soy como tu hermano… no me des esas explicaciones… - sonrío – Solo ten cuidado.

Me siento con un peso menos encima la verdad es que no me esperaba esto de él, aunque no me dijo que andaba haciendo por esos lados creo que fue demasiada casualidad que me encontrara ahí. Solo necesito prepararme para la cena con los padres de Castiel, ¿Cómo serán?, casi no me habla de ellos.

Como le prometí a Rosalya, no voy a descuidar las clases… cuando llegamos a casa fui a hacer unas tareas &amp; Jade me ayudó para poder acabar más rápido además le comenté acerca de la cena con los padres de Castiel, de esa manera lo convencí para que me ayudara. Me dilate tanto pensando en que ropa ponerme, hasta que me decidí… quería verme lo más bonita que pudiera, mi cabello es algo ondulado &amp; de largo hasta mi cintura, así que lo alise &amp; lo acompañe con un aro.

-¿Piensas regresar temprano verdad?

-Sí, no te preocupes… por favor mantenme comunicada si papá vuelve temprano, digo… si se aparece, Castiel me llamó hace poco, ya viene por mí.

-Estas muy linda, ojala ese idiota te cuide ¡eh! Porque a legua se nota que lo quieres tanto – sonreí

-Jaja, si Jade ni te imaginas… - El timbre sonó – Es el - me vi en el espejo para mirar cómo me veía &amp; corrí a abrirle.

Lo vi, con su sonrisa &amp; su mirada risueña. Me abrasó.

-¿Lista?

-S-sí, vamos. – Tomó mi mano, &amp; noté que había llegado en un coche. Enarqué una ceja &amp; lo vi, en una señal obvia para que me explicara.

-Es de mi padre, digamos que "se lo tome prestado" hace unos minutos. – Abrió la puerta para yo entrará &amp; luego ya estábamos en camino.

Mientras el conducía, yo saque mi móvil &amp; texteaba con Rosalya, Castiel me miró de reojo &amp; me arrebató el teléfono.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es irritante que le prestes más atención al teléfono que a mí.

-Sé que lo es, era Rosalya nada más. – Quitó la mano de la palanca de cambios &amp; tocó mi mejía.

-Luces muy bonita. – Mordí mi labio inferior seguido de una amplia sonrisa.

Al llegar, me sentía emocionada. Castiel con su semblante sereno, saco unas llaves de su bolsillo &amp; abrió la puerta.

-Fueras avisado que te llevaste el auto, me diste un tremendo susto. – Deduje que era el papá de Castiel, él me miró. – Hola, perdón por mis modales… Me llamo Gerik, soy el papá de Castiel, ¿tú eres Lynn verdad?

-S-sí, es un gusto conocerle. – Me abrasó &amp; me invitó a tomar asiento. En lo que llegaba una Señora con cabellos castaños, esbelta &amp; con la misma cara de Castiel solo que versión femenina.

-¡Cariño, al fin te conozco, soy Wendy es un placer conocerte! – A diferencia de Castiel, por lo que veo. Su mamá es muy melosa. Me abrazó &amp; me dio un beso en la mejía… sin mentirles, ese abrazo me pareció eterno.

-Ya mamá, déjala respirar. – Dijo Castiel.

-¡Ay Cassy! Estoy contenta de conocer a mi nuera.

-&amp; yo estoy feliz de conocerlos a ustedes…

-Ven – Me dijo Wendy. – Ayúdame a preparar la mesa hija, tú también Castiel.

Después de hacer todo eso e intercambiar un par de palabras con sus padres. La mamá nos sirvió la Langosta que había preparado, estaba exquisita.

-¿Cuándo conoceremos a tus padres hija? – Pregunto papito suegro.

-emmmm… - Busqué la mirada de Castiel, para que me ayudase &amp; entendió perfectamente.

-Su papá está de viaje, así que no hemos podido hablar con él.

-¿&amp; tu mamá cariño?, me gustaría conocerla. Seguramente es igual de linda que tú. – ¿de verdad tenía que contestar a todas esas preguntas? Bajé la mirada &amp; jugué con mis dedos en un intento fallido de tranquilizar mis nervios.

-Mi madre, no vive conmigo. – Desvié la mirada algo incomoda.

-Mamá ya basta, deja de hacerles preguntas.

-Perdona hija, no fue nuestra intención hacerte sentir mal.

-No se preocupen. – Fingí una sonrisa, intentando bajar la tensión un poco.

-Me gustaría conocer a tu padre, ¿a qué se dedica? – Preguntó la mama de Castiel.

-Es Abogado, se llama Ricardo Evans.

-¡Ricardo Evans! Ya tuve el placer de conocerlo. – Dijo Gerik.

-¿En serio cariño? – estaba igual de sorprendida que ella.

-El me ayudo con unos papeles que necesitaba para el viaje que tenía en Australia.

-Que pequeño es el mundo. – dije. Aun no podía creerlo. Pero. Si de verdad se conocen, ¿qué consecuencias podría traer esto?, mi papa no quiere a Castiel &amp; sus padres piensan lo contrario.

Siguieron hablando de mi papá, Gerik mencionó que mi papá era un buen abogado &amp; que yo era una afortunada de tenerlo como padre… Dicen todo eso porque realmente no lo conocen bien. Castiel al verme tan exhausta ante la situación, tomo mi mano &amp; habló.

-Voy a llevar a Lynn a ver a Demonio, ya volvemos.

-¿A tu habitación Cassy? – Wendy dijo divertida. - ¿Por qué no lo traes mejor?

-N-no me digas así.

-Ya, Wendy déjalos. Ven, por esta vez te ayudo a lavar los platos. – Me guiñó el ojo.

Castiel creo que se sentía algo irritado. Me fuimos a su habitación &amp; ahí estaba Demonio, estaba dormido en su cama &amp; cuando nos vio, empezó a mover su cola &amp; se nos acercó buscando un poco de caricias.

-Aw! Que perrito más lindo, ¿vas a intentar comerte mi camisa otra vez? – Dije rascándole las orejas, cosa que a él le fascinaba.

-No le he sacado a pasear, soy pésimo dueño.

-¿Qué tal si vamos mañana en la tarde al parque con él?

-No puedo. – Levante una ceja &amp; no dije nada, caminé hacia la ventana de su cuarto, mire las estrellas. &amp; sentí sus brazos rodear mi cintura, en un ademan acogedor. – Lyssandro me consiguió una entrevista para un trabajo en la tienda de música que esta por la boutique de Leigh.

-Sé que conseguirás el trabajo, no te preocupes. Podemos ir a pasear a Demonio otro día. – Me voltee para verlo. – Cabeza de tomate.

-¿C-como me dijiste? – empezó a hacerme cosquillas e intente correr, pero Demonio se puso en medio &amp; tropecé, Castiel parecía disfrutarlo – Jaja, ¿Qué tal? Castigo divino por llamarme así tabla.

-Deja de reírte, ¡auh! Mi rodilla. – Me senté en la cama, el hizo lo mismo, &amp; el paró de reír.

-¿T-te hiciste daño? – Trató de sobarme.

-No, solo fue un golpecito. – Se acercó a mí, acechándome, invadiendo mi espacio personal con todo su derecho.

-Esos ojos… esos ojos verdes tan hermosos, tus pestañas largas &amp; esa piel nívea que tienes… dime ¿cómo hago para no verme como un bobo loco enamorado ante los demás? – Me sonroje ante el hermoso cumplido que jamás me habían dicho, eso lo hacía especial.

-Castiel, eres un chico increíble, con justa razón me enamore de ti. –Toqué tu barbilla.

-Eres mía ahora. – Musito con una voz lujuriosa &amp; seductora. Beso mis labios con tanta pasión, no había mejor lugar que estar entre sus brazos. Se recostó encima de mí. Acaricié su cabello, deslice mis dedos por su cuello, queriendo ser un poco traviesa, bese su cuello lentamente. – Si quieres que controle mis manos te pido que pares.

-No te pongas nervioso, no te hare nada malo – Dije como una niña… Pero, me olvidaba de algo importante, de la hora… tenía que irme. Solo imaginar que Jade le diga que salí con Castiel me hizo palidecer. Mi teléfono, me había quitado Castiel… -Cast, ¿d-onde dejaste mi teléfono? –Lo aparte suavemente &amp; me levanté de golpe.

-¿Estabas esperando llamada de alguien? – Frunció el ceño, se cruzó de brazos.

-Sí, estaba esperando una llamada. ¿Dónde está? – Dije, algo molesta.

-¿Llamada de quién? – realmente no entiendo sus ataques de celos.

-De Jade, me iba a mantener al tanto si mi papá llegaba.

-Creo que lo deje en el coche.

-Perfecto. – Enarqué una ceja &amp; salí de la habitación.

Iba a paso veloz &amp; camino a la sala estaban los padres de Castiel, mi cara delataba enojo. Castiel me alcanzo &amp; me detuvo tomando mi mano.

-¡Espera! – Me obligó a verle.

-¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Gerik.

-N-ada, ya me tengo que ir… fue un placer conocerlos &amp; gracias por la cena… - Me despedí de ellos &amp; Wendy miro a Castiel en señal de obtener alguna respuesta ante lo que pasó.

Salí &amp; Castiel sin decir nada abrió el coche… buscó el teléfono &amp; me lo dio… había un mensaje de Jade:

"_Ricardo no ha venido, pero no te demores más"_

Cuando regresé mi mirada hacia Castiel, él tenía un cigarro encendido &amp; se apoyaba del coche.

-¿No crees que Jade se preocupa demasiado por ti? – le dio la última inhalada al cigarrillo &amp; lo tiró al suelo. Me observó.

-Puede ser que sí, pero creo que es el único familiar que tengo que se preocupa por mí. – Se acercó a mi &amp; beso mi frente.

-Vamos, que no se te haga mas tarde.

* * *

_Tomatazos? comentarios? _

_Comenten x3 _


	9. Miedo

_Los personajes de Amour Sucré son pertenecientes a chinomiko, la historia es solamente mia... :*_

* * *

Odio admitirlo pero en verdad gracias a mi papa mi vida esta como siempre soñé al mudarnos aqui, al fin tener amigos de verdad, a alguien con quien pasar ratos agradables lleno de cariño mutuo, seguridad &amp; aprecio. No cambiaria esto por nada en el mundo. Yo, una persona que lo tuvo todo, menos amor &amp; un poco de afecto, ¡quien más que yo para poder valorar esto! Gente que me quiere por lo que soy, sin ninguna pisca de interés material. Tras años de espera por estar bien conmigo misma. Ya. Ya no más.

Era un típico viernes por la tarde, Castiel en la tienda de música donde Lyss le consiguió un trabajo de medio tiempo. Armin &amp; yo en nuestra habitual rutina de jugar unas cuantas partidas en línea de Wow, todo bien hasta que Armin se desconectó de la partida sin decir nada espere un buen rato &amp; no daba señales de volver. Una media hora después mando un mensaje a mi teléfono – _"gg, sucedió algo inesperado &amp; tuve que irme, perdona" – _Bueno, al menos era obvio que no íbamos a seguir jugando, tomé la decisión de salir de mi cueva e ir a bajo a ver un poco de televisión. Vi salir a mi padre de la cocina.

-Papá, ¿en qué momento regresaste, donde has estado?

-Tengo muuuchos, asuntos pendientes &amp; no creo estar mucho tiempo en casa – Hizo énfasis en esa palabra algo sofocado. – Espero que no andes haciendo de las tuyas con tu noviecito.

En ese momento creí muy conveniente que mi silencio otorgara la respuesta, en el dilema de aceptar que andaba con Castiel o dejarlo que creyera en eso al no decir nada, me confundía &amp; traía muchas posibilidades a mi mente de imaginarlo enfadado hasta rabiar.

-No te preocupes por mí, desde siempre he sabido cuidarme sola.

-¡Como sea!, solo no salgas mucho de casa. No. No es una petición, es una orden.

-¿Qué te pasa, solo porque no tengo a papi cuidándome yo debo de quedarme aquí encerrada? ¡Ay! Por favor – Delinee mis labios en un intento de sonreír sarcásticamente. Quise irme. Sujeto mi muñeca.

-¡Maldita sea!, deja de comportarte como una niña estúpida. Esto es en serio, no salgas mucho de casa. No me traigas más problemas.

-¿Más problemas? – Lo mire algo incrédula - ¿En qué andas metido ¡eh papa!?

-¡Joder! No seas pesada, no tienes derecho de venir a interrogarme. Vine acá por unos papeles, luego me voy.

-¡Espera! – Entro al despacho – ¡En serio, me preocupa! ¿Q-qué traes entre manos?

-¡NADA, déjame en paz!, sal de aquí, déjame solo. – Odio que me grite.

Cerré la puerta lo más fuerte posible deseando desquitar así la rabia que llevaba, ¿Qué debía hacer?, Bueno… era más que obvio que no obedecería esa estupidez de no salir. Me sentía frustrada, ¿Por qué no simplemente me tocó una familia normal, como la de la mayoría de personas?, sé que la vida no es perfecta &amp; si lo fuera este sería un mundo aburrido. Estoy cansada de fingir que las cosas no me importan o más bien tratar de convencerme de ello. Al menos. Ahora tengo con quien hablar.

-Jade, ¿puedo pasar? – Toque la puerta de su habitación. Tras escuchar un "¡_adelante!_ Tome la manecilla de la puerta. Entré.

Mi cara, delataba angustia, preocupación, enojo. Corrí a abrazarlo… ¿Llorar? Nunca ha estado en mi lista.

-Escuche que Ricardo discutía, ¿contigo no? Lynn, ¿Por qué no simplemente tratas de llevarte bien con él? Por favor, no me gustan las discusiones.

-Me ordenó no salir mucho de casa. Según él, le traería más problemas.

-Deberías hacerle caso… digo. Si no quieres más problemas. Lo más lógico es que esté pasando por algo difícil en el trabajo.

-Ja, ojala tengas razón. – Tallé mis ojos algo cansados. Me llego un mensaje de texto de Rosalya. _"Urgente Lynn, ven a la tienda de Leigh necesitamos hablar de algo. No tardes" – _Emm… Jade, tengo que salir. Voy a la tienda de Leigh, ya regreso.

-¿&amp; tu papá que, ya se ha ido?

-¡Ay no se!, no tardo… adiós.

Tenía tanta pereza de caminar, quise tomar un taxi. Al salir de la casa me pareció extraño ver una Minivan negra, estacionada en la casa de enfrente, a decir verdad y la había visto antes. Restándole importancia caminé un poco &amp; no me costó tanto encontrar un taxi. La tienda de Leigh era muy conocida. Bajé del taxi, crucé la calle &amp; abrí la puerta… tenía una campanilla. Al sonar, todos voltearon a ver. Se encontraban ahí Rosalya, Leigh, Lyssandro, Violeta, Kim, Peggy, Melody, Nathaniel &amp;… Castiel; ¿cómo no ha explotado este lugar?

-Ok, al parecer solo yo faltaba.

-Te equivocas, faltan los gemelos. – Respondió Castiel.

-Bueno, díganme ¿de qué se trata esta reunión, Rosalya?

-Hay dos noticias, una buena &amp; otra mala, la buena es que Peggy se enteró que la directora planea hacer una excursión de verano, supongo que a la playa todo esto para recaudar algunos fondos. La mala es que solo irán las personas que saquen una buena calificación en los exámenes del lunes.

-No sé porque para ti esa noticia es mala, digo… eso no será tan difícil además los motivara para que estudien. – Dijo Melody, &amp; en cierta parte me daba mucha gracia.

-Tiene razón, bueno si tienen problemas con algunas materias podemos ayudarles. – Añadió Nathaniel. Castiel bufó en desacuerdo.

-Es realmente estúpido, aunque ya entiendo porque están de acuerdo ustedes dos. Solo son un par de ñoños sin vidas que solo piensan en calificaciones para mostrárselas a sus papis. – ¡Ya comienzan estos dos!

-Sin embargo, ¿tú a quien le muestras tus exámenes en blanco &amp; las notas asquerosas que te ganas siempre? ¡Lo suponía, a nadie! – Aunque sea difícil reconocerlo, pero me da gusto que Nathaniel comience a defenderse, pero me irrita que mi novio &amp; el comiencen esa odisea cada vez que se miran.

-¡Repite eso de nuevo imbécil chupa medias! Quiero ver si le sigues gustando a Melody sin dientes.

-¡Ya basta! – Me coloqué en medio de ellos. – Les voy a suplicar que se comporten.

-&amp; yo también. – Dijo Leigh – Si tienen problemas, este no es lugar.

-Disculpa Leigh. – Nathaniel al menos es algo cuerdo, en comparación a Castiel.

-Volviendo al tema, si queremos ir todos necesitamos estudiar… podríamos reunirnos en la biblioteca o en la casa de alguien. – Habló la tímida de Violeta.

-¿Esto de ir a esa excursión es obligatorio?. – Preguntó Lyssandro a Peggy.

-Supongo que no, pero… ¡Vamos! Es grandioso, será divertido.

-A mí me parece una idea absurda. – Mi novio es demasiado aguafiestas.

-¡A ver! Esto es lo que haremos, Melody me enviara hoy una guía de estudios por correo. Yo se las paso a cada uno de ustedes, incluyendo a Armin &amp; Alexy. No crean que le dejaremos todo el trabajo a Nathaniel &amp; a Melody, cada quien tendrá que resolverla &amp; nos reunimos el sábado &amp; el domingo para que ellos nos ayuden con las dudas que tengamos. En cuanto a ti Castiel, es obvio que no vas a querer asistir, así que no te queda de otra… tendrás que estudiar conmigo. – Me sonrió. - ¿Están todos de acuerdo?

-¡Si! – Respondieron todos. ¡Vaya, soy buena líder!

Castiel me acompaño a casa, lo invite a pasar &amp; se negó… diciendo que tenía cosas que hacer en casa &amp; darle de comer a Demonio. Al menos se despidió con un buen beso.

En la noche comenzamos el plan, reenvié el documento a todos los chicos. &amp; comencé a resolver mi guía, con ayuda de internet todo es más rápido &amp; así no dilate tanto. Jade &amp; yo cocinamos algo, vimos unas películas e intercambiamos muchas palabras. Fui a mi habitación a hablar con Castiel por teléfono un rato, ya se nos hizo costumbre hacerlo cada noche. Sábado en la mañana me levante temprano a hacer muchas cosas, preparar el desayuno… Limpiar la casa con algo de música, acompañado de varios mensajes de texto de Castiel.

Fuimos a la casa de Rosalya a tratar de estudiar, la mama de Rosa nos compartió algunas bebidas &amp; galletas. No obstante, no es que me las quiera dar de friki pero entendí muy bien lo que me explico Nathaniel &amp; creo que con eso podría bastar para repasar con Castiel, me enoja que sea un tío bien fresco en las clases.

Todo lo que planeamos, estaba saliendo a la perfección. Pero adivinen que, recordé que mi papa me dijo que no saliera… Solo espero que no aparezca de la nada a arruinarme todo.

Jade salió, fue a visitar a su mamá &amp; me dijo que regresaría mañana… eso quería decir que otra vez iba a quedarme sola. Justo cuando iba a cubrir las ventanas con las cortinas, vi otra vez esa Minivan estacionada… el sujeto que estaba dentro observaba la casa detenidamente, no sé si eran imaginaciones mías ya, de ver que estaban vigilando. Eran tipo 7 de la noche &amp; tenia demasiado miedo para estar en la casa encerrada, a la única persona que se me ocurrió llamar; Castiel.

A un ritmo algo torpe marqué su número celular, esas cuatro veces que escuche repicar su teléfono me parecieron haber esperado décadas.

-_¿Hola, que desea mi novia?_

-C-castiel, necesito que vengas a mi casa ahora mismo.

-_¿Por qué, que pasó? ¿Te ha sucedido algo?_

-¡N-no, pero puede que suceda algo si no vienes!, te necesito aquí urgente.

-_Ya llego._

Trate de calmarme pensando muy bien las cosas; estaba sola &amp; unos tipos raros estaban afuera, no quería parecer una lunática pero, esto es alarmante. Escuche el rugir de una moto fuera de la casa, era Castiel. El auto que yacía enfrente arranco inmediatamente &amp; se fue. Abrí la puerta &amp; quite todos los seguros que le había puesto.

-C-castiel. – Lo abrasé muy fuerte. Mi respiración era algo acelerada.

-Lynn, ¿Qué te pasa, que ha sucedido?

-¿Viste ese auto que estaba en frente cuando llegaste? – Asintió - desde hace rato ellos están merodeando por acá &amp; nunca habían estado tanto tiempo estacionados ahí.

-¿&amp; tu papá, no está en casa no?

-No, Jade salió &amp; no regresa hasta mañana… Castiel tengo mucho miedo.

-Tranquilízate, no creo que hayan personas que quieran hacerte daño, seguro esos tipos vienen seguido porque tendrán algo que hacer o no sé. No te montes este tipo de películas. – No estoy segura si lo dijo para mantenerme serena, pero no ayudó. – Te acompañare un rato, si quieres.

-Quédate.

-Está bien, le avisare a mi madre que llegare algo tarde.

-¡no!, quédate… No podré dormir sola – Lo mire a los ojos haciendo un puchero para convencerle.

-¡tabla! No puedo, no quiero causarte problemas.

-Castiel, ¡por favor!... contigo me siento segura. – Se cruzó de brazos &amp; calló unos segundos, analizando los pros &amp; los contras.

-Está bien pequeña. – Le ayudé a meter la motocicleta al garaje. Me aseguré de cerrar todo con llave. Lo último fue lo más importante, la puerta principal. – Sabes, no pienso dormir en el sofá.

-Jaja, obvio que no… además estas aquí para cuidarme. &amp; eso harás… pero está muy temprano veamos una película – Mire unos DVDs que había comprado Jade &amp; había uno de terror, nada mal. – Mira, esta parece interesante.

-Sí, será divertido ver cómo te mueres de miedo ¡cobardona!

-Perfecto, veamos quien se asusta más.

Trate de darle ambiente al asunto &amp; apague las luces, solo era el reflejo del televisor iluminándonos, él &amp; yo… en ese acogedor sofá. No voy a mentir, hubo muchas escenas que dieron demasiado miedo pero quise disimularlo moviéndome un poco. Vimos otras películas más &amp; sin mentir, ya me estaba cayendo de sueño bostecé innumerables veces mientras me acurrucaba en el pecho de Castiel.

-Tabla, ¡ya es tarde! Hay que descansar.

* * *

_Algun Fav? Algun review? :3 se los agradecería, me animan a continuar escribiendo_


	10. ¿Inseguridad?

_Los personajes de Amour Sucré son pertenecientes a chinomiko, la historia es solamente mia... :*_

* * *

El sueño era dueño de todo mi cuerpo, invité a Castiel a mi habitación, se despojó de su chaqueta y yo fui al baño a ponerme un pijama.

-Ahora pequeña tenemos que dormir… además me obligaras a estudiar mañana.

-¡Ah! Castiel lo dices como si fuera malo, jaja además yo sé que hasta sabes más que yo pero te hacer el bobo.

-Solo no soy como tu amiguita la rubia – Nathaniel – Además no sé porque se le considera un "premio" si tenemos que pagar.

-¡Desnalgado cálmate! Opino lo mismo que Peggy, será divertido.

-No lo sé, habrán muchos tíos pesados por ahí viendo a mi chica, por eso me veo obligado a ir.

-¡Puedo cuidarme sola!

-Tanto que me llamaste hoy porque le tuviste miedo a unos tipos en la camioneta – Quede boquiabierta ante eso, &amp; el reaccionó dándose cuenta que lo que dijo, había sonado mal.

-Castiel, gracias por haber venido, disculpa por haberte molestado &amp; obligarte a que te quedaras conmi… - No me dejo continuar.

-¡Tabla! Sabes muy bien que suelo ser muy imbécil, pero si vine es porque me preocupe por ti &amp; si me quede fue por la misma razón, te quiero solo para mí – Lo abrace algo achantada, aquello que dijo me hizo sentir… como si estuviese el aquí por compromiso. – tratemos de dormir.

&amp; así fue, las sabanas salían sobrando… Nos teníamos el uno al otro, el rodeando sus manos en mi cintura, me hacía olvidar todo &amp; sentirme segura. Quise conciliar el sueño pero Castiel &amp; sus labios traviesos, no dejaban. Pequeños besos en mi cuello hacia que me derritiera &amp; que la piel se sensibilizara cada vez más. Castiel en su batalla de deseo igual que la mía, no aguantó más &amp; me giro para poder tenerlo frente a frente, su respiración era muy inestable &amp; su mirada cargada de lujuria, deseo… hacían que yo también lo necesitara.

-Fue una mala idea… el haberme quedado aquí – dijo.

-¿Por qué? – conteste algo sorprendida.

-¿C-como quieres que me este quieto teniéndote tan cerca? ¡Quiero hacerte mía de una buena vez mujer! – ¿Me desea, de la misma manera que yo a él?

-¿E-eso quieres? – Me observó serio.

-…. Tú no – Se levantó, ¿quiere irse? No. Lo tome del brazo.

-¿Cómo sabes que no, como lo sabes?

-Aun así no me atrevería a hacer anda.

-¿Qué te lo impide, eh Castiel? ¡Dime! – Me sonrió.

-Eres una niña, mi niña.

-¡No, no lo soy!

-Eres virgen, ¿no? – se cruzó de brazos sonriendo a la vez. Asentí. – Tu primera vez debe de ser algo especial para ti, además yo no sé si la merezco.

-Castiel, tu mereces todo de mí.

-solo espero que entiendas mi posición, quiero hacer las cosas bien contigo. – Besó mi frente. - ¡Tabla duérmete ya!

-No podré dormir hoy sin ti a mi lado.

-Ok, solo no me provoques con tus encantos.

Perfecto, claro exceptuando a mi papa todo lo era, dormimos plácidamente en una determinado momento me dio frio &amp; lo abrace, fue una noche extraordinaria.

El sol invadiendo mi rostro, entrando desde mi ventana hizo que despertara de golpe. ¿Castiel? No estaba… seguro aprovechó antes de que viniera Jade &amp; no viese. Me dejo un mensaje…

''_**Necesitamos estudiar, el único lugar que se me ocurre para no distraerme es la biblioteca, a las 3pm ;) besos" **_ Sonreí.

Me metí a la ducha un buen rato para despertarme, estando en la cocina preparando el desayuno-almuerzo ya que era algo tarde; se apareció Jade.

-Buenos días prima. – Me abrazó.

-¡hola jade! ¿Cómo te fue?

-Pues bien, estoy algo cansado por el viaje. ¿Ricardo no está?

-No, desde la otra vez que se fue, no ha regresado… - Pero no quiero hablar de él – ¿Estarás en casa toda la tarde? – Asintió – Es que tengo que salir en la tarde, con Castiel.

-¿A dónde?

-A la biblioteca, tenemos que estudiar, los exámenes ya vienen. Por cierto, se me pasó por alto comentarte que los que salgamos bien en los resultados iremos a una excursión, a una playa o algo así.

-Ya veo el interés en estudiar tanto, jaja. Le dijiste a tu papá ¿verdad?

-Hmm, no pude… pero yo tengo dinero, no te preocupes.

-No me refería por los gastos, ya sabes cómo es él. Luego discuten &amp; eso me frustra.

-Tranquilízate, no creo que vuelva ahorita de todas maneras.

Deje que las horas pasaran hasta que llegó el momento en el que tenía que ir a la biblioteca. Salí de la casa &amp; no vi de nuevo a los tipos de ayer afuera. Debería comentarle a Jade, pero algo me decía que diría que solo son "Ideas mías". Al llegar a la biblioteca Castiel me esperaba en la entrada. Entramos. Llevé la guía &amp; empezamos a memorizarnos todo &amp; resolver algunos ejercicios, eran como las 5:30 &amp; decidimos que era suficiente. Se ofreció acompañarme pero quería pasar por una tienda &amp; le dije que me iría sola.

Caminando hacia la tienda, escuche la melodía de mi celular… un numero al que yo no conocía era el que llama. Contesté.

-¿Hola?

-¡Lynn! – ¡Esa voz! Mi corazón se detuvo. No podía ser él, ¿o sí?

-Hmm, si esa soy yo… ¿Quién habla?

-Detente &amp; ve tras de ti.

¡Víctor! ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Estaba siguiéndome?... aunque estaba enfrente de mí no podía creerlo. Camino hacia mí &amp; me abrazó. Correspondí el abrazo, era cálido. Recuerdo ese perfume, fue un momento nostálgico.

-Víctor, ¿qué haces aquí?, digo… ¿Cuándo viniste?, ¿por qué no me habías llamado?

-Mi vuelo llegó ayer en la noche, pero este no es el lugar para hablar pequeña.

-Sí tienes razón, vamos a mi casa.

-Vengo de allá, Jade me dijo que habías venido a la biblioteca &amp; yo de necio vine a buscarte, pero por lo que veo ya venias de regreso. – Por lo menos vine sola &amp; no con Castiel, no me imagino cómo reaccionaría.

-Así que él te dio mi número. – Asintió con una amplia sonrisa.

Tomamos un taxi para ir a casa &amp; cuando llegamos Jade no estaba… esto lo habrá hecho a propósito.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar? – Tomamos asiento.

-¿Por qué estás tan fría conmigo?

-Te parece poco el haberme dejado de hablar, ni un mensaje, ninguna llamada. Muchas veces te vi en Skype conectado, &amp; se notó tu interés en buscarme.

-Lo siento, he estado muy ocupado… soy un tonto. – Acercándose un poco a mí, tomo mi rostro con sus manos. – Lynn, no quiero perderte.

-Víctor… ¿Por qué hasta ahora dices todo esto?, no entiendo. Yo ya no siento lo mismo por ti.

-No te culpo, fui yo quien falló, porque a pesar de que estuvimos de acuerdo en separarnos por una tontera, yo fallé al no buscarte &amp; no mostrar ningún interés. Quiero regresar contigo. Perdóname. -

-No tengo que perdonarte nada. – Me puse de pie – Víctor lo nuestro terminó ya, no insistas.

-Vine a buscarte porque sé que aun te amo Lynn &amp;… no creo que me hayas dejado de querer, no lo creo. – Se acercó a mí, acaricio mi mejía. Sabía lo que quería hacer.

Me besó &amp; yo, le correspondí… ¿Por qué?, no tenía respuestas… Lo quiero, pero no como antes. Hace mucho que me dejo de importar como hombre. Pero seguía besándolo, él no tenía intenciones de para.

-¡Detente! – Sonrió.

-Mi niña te extrañé – Me abrazó. Esto me confundió. Me daba miedo.

-Víctor, es mejor que te vayas.

-Está bien ñiñi ya me iré – ñiñi, así me solía decir. – Pero tengo que verte de nuevo, tenemos más cosas de que hablar.

* * *

&amp; apareció Víctor pues :D


	11. ¿Mal día, celos?

_Los personajes de Amour Sucré son pertenecientes a chinomiko, la historia es solamente mia... :*_

* * *

_Sentí_ miedo, sí… ¿Debía comentarle esto que sucedió a Castiel?... No, no puedo ni quiero imaginarme su reacción. Necesito pensar, yo quiero estar con Castiel, mientras que Víctor solo fue una bonita experiencia… Necesito dejarle las cosas claras a Víctor desde ya!. No quiero malos entendidos.

Tomé mi celular &amp; marqué el teléfono de Víctor. Sonó una, dos, tres veces &amp; respondió.

-Víctor…

-Si cariño dime.

-N-no me llames así por favor, necesito que nos veamos para hablarte de muchas cosas – Se creó un silencio incómodo. – ¿Estás ahí?

-Sí, me imagino que es &amp; pues… bien, ¿Dónde nos vemos?

-En la cafetería que está cerca del parque, ¿no te perderías, sabrás cómo llegar? – Afirmó – Ok, buenas noches.

No di chance que respondiera más nada. Llego Jade, lo regañé por haberse ido, se justificó diciendo que salió a comprar la cena. Un par de hamburguesas, papas &amp; soda. Eso me hizo perdonarlo.

Castiel no me llamo como de costumbre, lo hice yo &amp; su teléfono sonaba sin nunca atender… Seguramente se quedó dormido… o no sé. Fui a la cama intentando dormir, tan solo pensaba &amp; buscaba las palabras adecuadas para hablar con Víctor.

Me levante temprano para ir a clases, Castiel me mandó un mensaje, lo recibí justo en el momento que salía del baño.

_**Disculpa, no escuché el teléfono y me quede dormido en el sofá.**_

No suele actuar así, pero supongo que es parte de su bipolaridad. Me asome por la ventana de mi habitación y note que las nubes cargaban un atisbo de lluvia. Tomé un abrigo muy lindo que me regalo papá una vez que pasamos una temporada en Canadá.

Caminando por la calle sentí múltiples gotas de lluvia recorrer por mi rostro. Mire un muchacho simpático en una panadería de por ahí, colocar unos sabrosos panes al exhibidor. Tenía hambre. Pague por dos panes y el joven que me atendió lo hizo muy amablemente.

Mire el reloj de mi muñeca, iba 15 min tarde… la brisa termino por ser una gran tormenta y lo que le ponía la cereza al pastel, era que había olvidado que el examen era a primera hora… corrí lo más rápido que permitieron mis piernas. Al entrar al salón… el profesor Farres no estaba de humor.

-No puedes entrar, lo siento! Llegas media hora tarde – Mi cabello goteaba y Amber empezó a reírse con sus amigas – silencio por favor!

-Profesor, se lo suplico… bájeme algunos puntos si quiere… le prometo no vuelve a suce…

-Mira… toma el examen siéntate en mi escritorio y resuelve lo que puedas quedan 15 min – dijo esto señalando su reloj.

Lo hice, quite mi abrigo &amp; lo coloque en el respaldar de la silla. Mis dedos y mi cerebro echaban humo, trate de resolver todo correctamente… justo cuando iba a empezar con el último ejercicio el profesor me quito el examen y habló.

-lo entregan ya o se quedan con el examen – Primera vez que veo al profesor de esta manera… hoy no es mi dia.

Castiel entregó su examen y se fue… ni si quiera me miró. Me enfurecí más de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Qué te pasó, por qué vienes tarde? – Armin.

-Seguramente se durmió.

-Jaja, no Rosalya, me distraje mucho en el camino es todo… Por cierto Armin ¿Por qué te desconectaste la otra vez?

-Hmm larga historia, ahí hablaremos luego.

Despues de esa clase los muchachos hablaban de los exámenes y yo solo veía al vacio… ¿Qué le pasa a Castiel?

-Lynn ven – Lyssandro me hizo señas para que ocupara asiento a su lado, lo hice. – Cambia esa cara.

-¿De qué hablas?, estoy normal… solo que, los exámenes me ponen bajo presión.

-Hmmm esa cara se la vi justamente hoy a otra persona. – El pelirrojo.

-¿Si, esa persona que trae esa cara sin razón alguna?, que provoca que yo este asi.

-Alguna razón debe de haber. Pero, le pido a una jovencita simpática de orbes verdes que me regale una sonrisa. – Sonrei.

-Esa jovencita necesita un buen abrazo tuyo. – Me abrazó – Lyss, eres un lindo amigo - Sonrió levemente.

Pasaron las clases y el almuerzo llegó, estaba de camino a la cafetería junto con Kim. Apareció Armin de la nada y me jaloneó.

-Ven acá.

-¡Ay! Armin, ¿Qué pasa?

-Necesito contarte algo, pero no en este sitio. Vamos al patio.

-Oye, pero tengo hambre.

-Que me importa, VEN.

Tomó de mi mano y apartando a medio mundo en su camino fuimos a unas bancas que estaban cerca del gimnasio.

-Te escucho n.n – Lo mire atenta.

-Te acuerdas que me desconecte la otra noche que jugábamos – Asentí con obviedad – Pues ese dia mi mama apago el router porque no le hacía caso, quería que fuera a la tienda a comprar cosas y ya sin internet ni modo.

-Hmm ¿y, eso en que me afecta? – fui algo grosera sin querer.

-Andas de un humor terrible.

\- Perdona, tienes razón. Es que tu sabes, lo que paso en la mañana… la lluvia, Castiel.

-¿Castiel? – Holy shit.

-No, no es nada olvídalo. Ya sabes, el mal humor de él y el mio… un caos. Jeje ¿decias?

-Hmm pues en la tienda me encontre a Nathaniel junto con Amber, ellos no me vieron pero discutían. Y como me parecio interesante la platica me puse a escucharlos.

-Pero que chismoso – Revolvi su cabello.

-Agg! Hablaban de ti. – omg khé? – Escuché que Amber le reclamaba, diciéndole "Que le ves a esa tarada de Lynn, yo sé que te gusta"

-¿Qué?, ¿Es en serio, qué respondió Nathaniel?

-Pues casi no recuerdo algo como: "Si, ese no es tu problema… mira tú y tu maldita obsesión por Castiel'', y luego Amber siguió diciendo cosas pero empezaron a caminar y ya no les pude seguir.

-Ósea, aun no lo puedo creer… Nathaniel…

-Jaja, se me hizo gracioso. Porque siempre esos dos vivirán peleándose por una chica.

-…. ¬¬

-Jajaja perdona pero deberían superarse.

-Haha si, tienes razón.

Sentí mas hambre y lo obligue a que me acompañara a la cafetería. Ahí vi a Castiel. Conversando con… una chica. Me sentía extraña, ¿qué ahora celos?, esto es lo último. En una mesa estaban mis amigos, al lado de la mesa que acompañaba a Castiel y a su "amiguita", quien tomaba un mechón de su cabello seductoramente, hablaba y se reía junto con él. Rosalya me sugirió que no hiciera caso, que no lo voltease a ver y no le hablara.

Llegó Nathaniel a sentarse con nosotros, Armin me quedo viendo en señal de que me acordara lo que él había escuchado. Y ahora su compañía se me hacía incomoda. Miré como Rosalya, Armin, Kim, Violeta y Alexy se traían algo. Cada uno de ellos se levantó con una excusa y nos dejaron solos a Nathaniel y a mí. Quizá podría aprovechar para darle celos al idiota de mi "novio"

-C-cuéntame Lynn, ¿Cómo estas, que tal el examen? – ¿Por qué se sentirá el ambiente tan pesado?

-Pues qué más da, ojala poder salir bien. – El ambiente era algo húmedo, estaba algo nublado y lloviznaba. – Hace frio.

-¿Quieres un café?

-¿Por qué no mejor pedimos un chocolate caliente? – "genial" dijo. Nos levantamos a pedirlos, mientras Castiel observaba. Nath llevó los chocolates y nos sentamos.

Era tan genial, horrible e incómodo. Genial porque sabía que Castiel estaba molesto, horrible por tener que pasar por eso, e incómodo por prestarle poca atención al pobre de Nathaniel. Optare por hacerle caso a Rosalya, no le hare caso.

Nathaniel notó que tenía frío y rodeó mi hombro con su brazo. Hmmm ¡Grave error!. Quería que la quitase, no me agrada tanto el contacto físico con los chicos, Castiel era una excepción, claro. Lo vi a los ojos y lentamente me moví para que entendiera que no estaba cómoda. En eso vi que se acercó Castiel y tomo del cuello a Nath.

-¿Qué pretendes? – Le gritó a Nathaniel.

* * *

_¿Qué les parece?_

_Me perdi por mucho tiempo, espero actualizar mas seguido en compensación, ya que supongo que tendre mas tiempo libre. Gracias a aquellas(os) que me han escrito dando una que otra critica (=*w*=)_

Algun Fav? Algun review? :3 se los agradecería, me animan a continuar escribiendo


	12. Interés

_Los personajes de Amour Sucré son pertenecientes a chinomiko, la historia es solamente mia... :*_

* * *

Tenia ganas de salir de ahí. Pena, enojo y miedo, todo eso al mismo tiempo. Hice un vano intento en separarlos pero Nathaniel me empujo y me aparto. Justo cuando pensé que comenzarían los golpes, Castiel desistió y solo abrió la boca para decir: "No la vuelvas a tocar". La señora de la cafetería les pidió que salieran y armaran su "show" fuera.

-No soy su payaso para hacer nada por el estilo, señora – Castiel dijo aquello y se marchó, claro… su amiga salió detrás de él.

-Nath… no sabes cuan apenada estoy, Castiel es bien raro a veces…

-…tranquila, es obvio que te prohíbe hablarme, mientras él puede coquetear con cualquier chica en tu cara… con permiso, tengo cosas que hacer.

Camine hacia la biblioteca, es obvio que no iba a estudiar, solo a estar sola. Pensaba en lo que le diría a Víctor además, no sé si Castiel me está tomando en serio. Pasé el resto del día apartada, supongo que los demás sabían que no quería hablar con nadie. Otra cosa que necesitaba saber, ¿Quién era esa que acompañaba a Castiel?, no la había visto antes; alguna nueva… pero, ¿a estas alturas del partido?

En la salida, caminé muy deprisa para que nadie me notase y me siguiera. Cuando pase por el jardín la vi a ella, leyendo quien sabe que, tan serena… tan guapa, tan interesante… sinceramente me hacía sentir mal verla, por un momento se me vino a la cabeza ir donde ella y preguntarle quien era, que hace aquí, ¿Por qué platicaba con Castiel si a él no se le da eso de hablar con desconocidos? A menos que… ellos sean cercanos desde hace tiempo ya y yo no sabía… ¡Vamos! Me monto películas donde no las hay.

-¿La vas a matar con la mirada o qué?

-¿Me estas espiando? Digo... porque primero no me hablas, me evitas y luego apareces de la nada.

-Especulaciones tuyas, hoy fue un mal día para mí.

\- Yo me mojé mientras venia para acá, vine tarde y sali mal en el examen, ¿cómo quieres que este yo?

-¿Ocupada hoy en la tarde?, porque quería salir hoy contigo. – ¿Por qué hoy exactamente?, ¡Demonios!

-No tengo ganas de salir hoy fíjate. – Mire a la chica, seguía ahí.

-¿Te cae mal Priya?

-No, solo me dio curiosidad de saber quién era– ¿Caer mal?, la odiaba. – En fin, nos vemos… seguramente voy a llegar a dormir por un buen rato. – Abrí paso, lo empuje para irme y me tomo del brazo para darme un abrazo, a lo lejos vi a Priya, nos veía… me sentí incomoda.

-No podre acompañarte, perdona… hare unas cosas ahorita. Hasta mañana.

Saque mi reproductor del bolso, puse música y fui al parque, no quería estar en mi casa haciendo nada esperando la hora de hablar con Víctor.

Las horas y las canciones fueron pasando, algo de Aerosmith y unos minutos después sentí una mano en mi hombro.

-¿Qué tal cariño?

-Hola, Víctor – Lo mire seriamente – No me llames cariño

-¿Por qué tan mal humor?

-Mira, eso no te incumbe… iré al grano, por qué viniste?, que quieres? Ya lo habíamos dejado atrás todo, no vengas diciéndome que estas aquí porque me quieres y me extrañas, pasó un largo tiempo, en donde no me llamaste, no escribiste; si sabes que cuando se hay interés se nota, y cuando no, se nota el doble. – Su rostro sin ninguna expresión, me dolía, no quería ser tan dura pero era necesario para terminar todo contacto con el.

-Yo se que eso estuvo mal, pero como decidimos separarnos, creí que era lo mejor, en no molestarte, tampoco hiciste nada para contactarme… pensaba que así estabas bien, estando sola – Sola… no lo estoy. – No te molestaba, te di espacio para que me olvidaras, aunque doliera, pero yo no pude hacerlo, pensaba en ti siempre, desde que te fuiste yo…

-Ya basta, ya no digas más… tienes tu vida lejos de aquí, por Dios! También trabajo lejos de aquí, no pierdas tu tiempo…

-Perder el tiempo?, no entiendo… si tanto decías que me amabas, todo eso se espumó? De la nada? – mirada confusa.

-Si… es mejor que te vayas, no quiero nada contigo – Me levanté de la banca y el me detuvo. – Suéltame, ya dije lo que tenía que decir, no me busques.

-No puede ser… Tienes a otro. – Mi cara cambió a un tono pálido, no podía mentirle, tampoco quería decírselo, solo quería que se fuera sabiendo que ya no quería nada, no que me enamore de otro, qué pensaría? – Tan pronto? Pero, que te pasa?, te desconozco

-Mira, las cosas no son como parece…

-Yo que traté por meses, cortejándote… intentando que me hicieras caso, me gustaste porque eras una tipa difícil, según creía.

-Que estás pensando? Que soy una fácil?

-Cómo es posible que de la noche a la mañana olvides a alguien que según era importante para ti, me decepcionas

-Sabes qué? Piensa lo que se te pegue la gana, no quiero hablar contigo ya. – Me sujetó de nuevo – Suéltame te digo.

-¡Me la vas a pagar! – Y se marchó.

Todo eso dolía, me hizo sentir culpable y dolía, solo espero que todo eso se acabe y seguir como antes. Si ya termine con Víctor más rápido de lo que esperaba, podría ir a visitar a Castiel. Entonces, fui caminando hacia su casa, no estaba tan lejos, a decir verdad todos vivimos tan cerca del otro. Pase por unas tiendas, la tienda de Leigh, estaba con Lyssandro… Pensé que si iba a saludarlos me iba a demorar mucho, así que mejor no. Al final de la calle estaba la imbécil de Amber, solo ella… lo cual era raro porque siempre anda con sus arpías; me quedo viendo como con ganas de decir algo, pero solo la ignoré y supongo que sola no se siente segura… ¡Cobarde!

Justo cuando iba a tocar la puerta, el salió y me sorprendió.

-Jaja, vaya!, me estabas vigilando por la ventana o eres un adivino? – Se quedó serio y abrió más la puerta… estaba con alguien, sí… la misma chica.

-Yo ya me iba, adiós Castiel – Esto no podía ser peor, no me salía ninguna palabra.

-Pasa, te notó rara… No que ibas a dormir?

-Qué hacía aquí? – Me tomó del brazo y cerró la puerta – Contesta

-Cálmate, que te pasa?, no seas una celosa compulsiva

-Ahora yo soy la celosa compulsiva?, mira lo que pasó en la cafetería…

-Eso es diferente, sabias desde siempre que Nathaniel no es de mi agrado y estabas ahí con él, dejaste que posara su brazo en tu hombro… pfff como no me voy a enojar.

-Y mientras tu qué?, ahí con otra, ignorando a tu novia… genial no? Ayer te dormiste supuestamente y hoy no me hablaste, hasta que se dio la gana.

-No tienes por qué estarme reclamando tú a mí. – Mi cara de no entender nada y el solo sonrió – Ayer fui a tu casa, vi salir al mismo chico en el que estabas hoy en el parque, me dirás quien es? O termino mis ideas?

-El.. el es… me estabas vigilando?

-Balbuceas… a pues tengo razón, ¡es tu ex!

* * *

Se que es algo corto :C pero tuve un bloqueo y otros problemas y no pude actualizar, empezare a ponerme al dia :3

Los quiero lectores!


	13. Silence!

Los personajes son pertenecientes a Amour Sucré y sus creadores, la historia, mia

* * *

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso, acaso me has seguido?

-No contestas, estoy en lo correcto –Rostro enfadado

-¿Te quieres sentar?, así te explicare todo – Y bueno, ¿ahora qué? ¿Por dónde empiezo?

-Espero que lo sepas hacer, porque no toleraría que me estuvieses viendo la cara.

-Calma, no es así… pero luego me dices que tienes que ver con esa tipa. – Enarcó una ceja, decidí proseguir – Él se llama Víctor, terminamos antes de que Papa y yo nos mudáramos acá… la brevedad del asunto es que el vino, ayer que nosotros estudiamos en la biblioteca me lo encontré en la calle y…

-Que magnifica casualidad, no me dejas acompañarte a casa y te lo encuentras

-No te dibujes cosas en la cabeza, quería pasar por unas tiendas y sé que te aburre eso, esa noche solo… solo trate de aclararle que ya no tenía nada que hacer aquí; hoy le dije que se largara y que me dejara en paz en resumidas cuentas. – En cambio solo obtuve silencio de su parte, no sé si esperaba a que prosiguiera. – Eso es todo, mientras tu…

-Mientras yo seguí a mi novia, vi que estuvo observando esa tarde un collar que no compró y salió. – Sacó una caja de su bolsillo. – Pero el sorprendido fui yo, verlos entrar a un taxi. Casi llegando a tu casa, ver que el perfecto imbécil ese salía con una sonrisa envidiable.

-P-pero, ¿por qué no me dijiste nada, no me hablaste el día de hoy por esto? ¿Por qué no simplemente ibas y me pedias una mísera explicación? Castiel le dije que se march…

-Para colmo, querías darme celos con Nathaniel – ¿Y tu amiga qué? Cínico

-No tengo necesidad de hacerlo, mientras te recuerdo que estabas con Priya, tu amiguita esa – una risa sarcástica en respuesta – ¿Me dirás quién es?

-Priya es una sobrina de mi Madre, solo vino por unos meses y se arregló con la directora para terminar el semestre, luego se irá… le pasa las tuyas, sus padres viajan a menudo!

-…

-Toma, después de todo quería dártelo – sacó el collar de la caja, a decir verdad sentía una enorme pena ante esto. Aparte tu mano que extendía queriéndome dar la joya, solo quería un abrazo.

Después de todo eso, siento que Castiel se puso un poco como al principio de conocerlo, no sé si su confianza hacia mí se había aislado y estaba buscando la manera de recuperarla o simplemente se sintió tonto por el gesto que tuvo hacia a mí y Víctor lo haya arruinado todo, en lo que al susodicho se refiere, no hizo caso alguno de irse… me lo encontraba eventualmente al ir o regresar del instituto, pasaron unos cuantos exámenes más y pronto estaríamos esperando las Calificaciones.

Por otro lado, Papa había regresado; se veía todo estresado y más amargado. Mi papa es muy simpatico, según Jade la mayoría de mis rasgos físicos es una perfecta copia de él. Una que otra temporada llevó mujeres a la casa mientras regresaba tarde, cuando solía ausentarse menos.

-Ricardo, ¿a donde te esfumas?

-No me hables con ese tono autoritario niña desquiciada. – Buscaba unos papeles como loco en su despacho. - ¿Qué quieres?

-Venía a informarte, obligada por Jade… que si mis resultados en las calificaciones son buenos puedo ir a una excursión del Instituto, regresamos hasta el siguiente día. – Realmente venía a comentarle de los tipos en la Minivan, pero si su respuesta era que tenía algunas cuentas pendientes con alguien no me dejaría ir a la "excursión", así que…

-En vista a que has hecho lo que se te da la gana últimamente y no te has muerto de hambre o perdido por ahí, me da igual.

-No se puede charlar nunca contigo. – Me observó muy calmado y sacó un papel del portafolio. – ¿Qué es eso?

-Crees que aquí se vive de a gratis, hay gastos que hacer y aquí hay dinero para que pagues los servicios básicos y comida, y como te sobrara dinero veras tu qué haces con él. – Caminó hacia la puerta pero se detuvo. – ¿Y qué acaso te quedaras aquí?, sal de aquí – dejó el portafolio en el escritorio.

-Sí, ya me voy. – Fue a su habitación supongo a ducharse o no sé, mientras… aproveche para ver esos papeles.

Habían muchos papeles de leyes, expedientes de muchas personas, la mayoría hombres y había un folder que tenía el título de: Cambio de identidades. Escuché pasos y torpemente lo tire al suelo, cayeron unos pasaportes, unos 10 tal vez, a un paso estúpido metí los papeles y demás en su lugar, menos un pasaporte que quedó caído, ese lo tomé; me escondí detrás de un librero.

Escuché un: "Por qué esta tan arrugada esta hoja", luego silencio y la puerta sonar en señal de su retiro. Calculé unos 2 min para poder salir tranquilamente y me dirigí al cuarto y cuando iba a verlo mi celular sonó.

-¿Diga? – Dije algo impaciente a la vez que guardaba el pasaporte en mi escritorio con llave.

-¿Qué haces?

-Nada Castiel, por qué? – qué ambiente más tenso.

-Asumo que Jade no está y vi a tu papá salir, ¿me puedes abrir? – Colgué para ir a la puerta.

-Ves ahí arriba, ¡es un timbre…! Pasa – No lucia como de costumbre, su cabello estaba tornándose negro, el rojo oscuro casi desaparecía… camiseta sin mangas, blanca, pantalón sin cadenas y unos Converse rojos. – ¿Qué tienes?, te veo un poco aturdido… ¿qué has estado haciendo? – Tambaleó un poco. – E-estas ebrio? ¡Es el colmo!

-Pffff

Pero… No huele a alcohol…

-Supongo que puedo hacerte una de las sopas instantáneas que tengo.

-¿Puedes darme agua? – Nada de esto me huele bien.

-Está bien, ¿puedes al menos ir a sentarte al sofá? – Caminaba por inercia.

Fui por agua, regrese. Veía a la nada, a un punto perdido en el espacio de la habitación. Cuerpo sin alma. Un ser desconocido.

Hemos pasado distante estos días, pero creo que es necesario. Al terminar de hacer la sopa ramen que estaba caliente hasta calcinar las papilas gustativas. Fui a verlo, se sacaba algo de la bolsa torpemente… una… capsula que me alarmo demasiado.

-¡Qué demonios te pasa!, deja eso…

-Pareces una lunática, ¿cálmate quieres? – Mi mano actuó más rápido que mi lengua. Su mejía roja.

-¿Qué es esto, quién eres?

-No entiendes nada.

-¿Por qué haces esto? – Silencio de nuevo – Contesta, Castiel ¿por qué te haces esto?

-Con quien lobos se junta, aullar aprende...

-¿Qué putas quieres decir con eso? – Posó su dedo en mis labios.

-No maldigas mi niña – Sus pupilas dilatadas y su mirada perdida. – Perdóname, he estado saliendo con unos amigos de Priya… Acabo de ver la decepción en esos ojos hermosos, no quiero verlo de nuevo, estaba algo estúpido después de todo lo que nos pasó, solo quería olvidar…

-Ya, está bien… Castiel no hables más, solo promete que no harás esta estupidez de nuevo. – Asintió.

Le dije que fuera a mi cuarto a acostarse, mientras me fui a limpiar el desastre que cuando tiré la sopa de la impresión. Fui a verlo y estaba dormido, escuche que la puerta principal fue abierta baje las escaleras y vi que era Jade, intercambiamos unas palabras, por cortesía le pregunte que como le había ido simplemente dijo que estaba muy cansado y con sueño que se iría a dormir un buen rato. No dije nada de Castiel, pensaría mal y no quería que me dijera que lo sacara de la casa por mi papa y blablá, tampoco podía explicarle su estado.

Fui a la nevera por una soda y vi que estaba muy vacía, que papa tenía razón… tenía que hacer compras. Encerré a Castiel en mi cuarto con llave y me fui en taxi hacia la tienda… tuve que gastar de mi cartera porque no tenía tiempo de cambiar el Cheque.

Justo cuando decidía que cereal comprar… sentí unos labios en mi cuello, por reflejo tire un manotazo y tomaron de mi muñeca

-Recuerdo que te gustaban los besos que solía darte ahí.

-Me tienes harta imbécil, me aburres… déjame en paz Víctor.

-Eso va a estar un poco difícil mi niña…

-Sabes que esto que haces es acoso, ¿no?, puedo denunciarte por esto.

-Y me denunciaras por esto. – Tomo mi mentón y quiso besarme. Lo golpee. – Jaja creo que te falta mucho para poder dañarme aunque sea un poquito

Se quedó viéndome con una mirada cargada de resentimiento, de deseos de venganza, como un niño enfadado cuando suele perder su juguete favorito. Asco. ¿Por qué ha llegado a esto?

Solo tome el carrito de compras, pague por las cosas y tome el primer taxi que vi. Regrese y puse todo en la cocina, Jade se tendría que encargar de ordenar todo.

Fui a mi cuarto y Castiel no estaba, supuse que se había ido por la ventana, pero estaba cerrada y esta, se cierra desde dentro. Escuche unos ruidos en mi baño y lógicamente me di cuenta que estaba ahí. Y cuando finalmente salió…

-Espero no te importe que me haya duchado, tenía mucho calor y lo necesitaba. – Quede toda embobada viendo su torso desnudo bien marcado, se había cubierto su parte baja con mi toalla. Lo vi temblar. Sonrojado.

-Para nada, ya regreso… no te muevas!

-…Bueno, pero a donde llevas mi ropa?

-No sé si trasnochaste con esto, además la lavadora se encarga de todo y rápido.

Demore unos 20 min cuando mucho, pensaba, mi mente divaga en muchas adversidades que se habían planteado de la noche a la mañana, desde… desde que pensé que todo estaba bien. ¿Por qué todo se va a la mierda en un santiamén? ¿Serán estas anomalías de mi realidad algo monótono ya?

-Toma, ponte esto… ¿Qué haces? – Se veía en el espejo

-Creo que lo dejare oscuro. – dejo caer la toalla e inmediatamente desvié mi rostro llevándome mi mano a la frente para cubrir mis ojos.

-¿Ya acabaste? – empezó a reírse.

-Discúlpame, es la costumbre de vivir solo.

Platicamos un buen rato, no quise preguntar más nada de lo que pasó pero es más que obvio que no permitiría que echara su vida por el caño en parrandas y con gente mórbida, con el tipo de pendejez toxico… al punto de ingerir lo que sea que te ponga en las nubes por unas buenas horas. ¿Por qué se dejó influir? El, de carácter duro… ¿Sera tal vez que hay alguna razón?

NO, NO… cada vez que se me mete una estupidez en la cabeza, es semejante a una goma de mascar que accidentalmente hayas pisado… se adhiere a mi… y cuando quiero quitarla me lleno de verdades insoportables, irrealistas.

Se fue, más tranquilo. Más como antes, más Castiel. Observe mi gaveta, la llave en mi mano… estaba sedienta por la curiosidad de… el pasaporte… Identificaciones falsas… ¡Papa!

* * *

Siempre prometo que actualizare mas seguido, en cambio, ahora les doy las gracias por leer y les digo, que aunque me tarde... no dejare incompleto el Fic! Volvere!


End file.
